Narusaku Arise
by kidloco
Summary: I dont own naruto and the owner originalmente is from bah'an and i adopt it im suck in sumary but i Adopted the history, i had change some little thigns and will do in the next chapter, second the same, the thir will be new one from me and the rest review and had fun
1. Chapter 1

**Narusaku arise**

(**Author: Bah'chin**

**Well this is a love story, with many twist turns and leaps. I think :x This is a crappy summary just read it if you wish review and tell me to keep it or take M for content. ;x)**

Adopter Author: Kidloco

Here kidloco posting the first history in

I don't own Naruto (if I do I sure had make the uchiha died with a rock lol and had make that white eyes girl died long time ago) and I don't own the first 3 chapter because the owner is from Bah'shion I just adopted with him permition and if don't believe me, just ask him about it

I may change some little parts or just incorporate but I sure will leave what he had, the 4 and rest will be mines.

Like bah'chin summary said is a love history with many twit turn and leaps and some humor moments and much sexual moments too too (if you see I leaving bah'han summary becaue im too not good with summary lol)

M for content, bloodshed, sexual moments (and ects) please review if you read it and like it, I accept flames and good critics, remember I'm latino so I may not be good with my grammar and ect but I will tried, I had beta tester I think so I may had good grammar or maybe not, just said how good mood I am

Well had fun, here the first chapters of that great fanfic

Kidloco out..

**Narusaku Arise**

**Narusaku the 1st date**

A young Blonde headed boy walked down the streets of Kanoha wondering where his favorite Cherry Blossom was; as he walked he saw a woman screaming and a man running directly in his direction with a purse.

"HAULT!" The boy yelled, as the man stopped he quickly recognized the boy as Naruto Uzumaki the man looked at him and turned only to be greeted by other Naruto's, which all had kunai pulled out ready to brawl and other clones with the Rasengan.

"OKAY I'LL SURRENDER, DON'T KILL ME!" He said quickly before throwing the purse to Naruto feet and getting on his knees and being cuffed by Anbu that were called there by Naruto quickly after he slapped the cuffs on him.

"Naruto!" A pink haired woman yelled running out of the crowd of people that were forming around the incident, some mumbling others smiling in admiration.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto as his eyes got tender and kind towards the woman standing before him.

"That was really nice of you, y'know helping that woman and all" Sakura said blushing behind her hair.

"It's all a part of being a Ninja Sakura-Chan, and before we get to into conversation I want to ask you something…" he said as the Cherry Blossom stared at him hoping that he'd ask her on a date…"Sakura-Chan would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked with an almost scared yet hoping tone "I'll pay in full!" he added quickly with a smile.

"I'd _love _to Naruto. Pick me up at 8:00? Or 9:00, wait my mom would be worried at 9 how about 7:00?" she pondered slightly.

Naruto slightly chuckled. "7 works fine, Ill pick you up at 7:05." He said smiling

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

At 6:45 with Sakura ^^"

'Woo Naruto asked me out! :]" Sakura thought as she was finishing her shower. "I hope I don't mess it up..." she said aloud getting her white bra and silk silver panties who just cover her ass nicerly on . As she stepped into her room she took a look at the clock. "6:50! Okay I've gotta freshen up quickly…"

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

6:45 with Naruto ^^"

"O.K I have 25mins to get ready" he said while slipping on the floor while trying to get out of the bathroom hitting his head on the tile. "Ow…" he said before quickly jumping up to his feet and getting a snazzy pair of black jeans on with a snazzy black shirt to compliment it.

'Okay it's 6:50 gotta start off to her house!' he thought while going out the window of his apartment landing on the ground with perfect ease.

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

7:00 with both Naruto and Sakura! ^^"

Naruto knocked on the door of the Haruno residence while waiting patiently for the door to open he played briefly with his hair; when suddenly the door shot open.

"Hello Uzumaki," said Sakura's mother looking at him.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno! Is Sakura-Chan ready yet?" he asked while smiling waiting for his reply.

"She'll be down in a minute, but I warn you of something…." she said looking at him with a gaping stare "If you hurt her… I'll hurt you so much…" She was about to add more when interrupted by Sakura who was walking down the stairs wearing skinny jeans and a tight T-shirt that said "Pink is Badass!".

"Her Sakura-Chan, you ready?" Naruto quickly asked averting the gaze which Mrs. Haruno Tomoko" was giving him. (Quick authors note I don't know Sakura's mom's name so I make one sorry...)

"One sec let me grab my purse" she said while quickly grabbing her purse off the couch and leaving her house while dragging Naruto with her, while her mom just stared at them. Sakura's mom closed the door while thinking 'if he hurts her he's puppy chow…" NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

While Sakura and Naruto were walking to Ichirakus they began having small talk.

"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said slowing her down a bit with his serious and concerned tone "Your mom thinks I'm going to hurt you." He said slightly drifting while Sakura looked at him.

"My mom's a lil'bit over protective of me, don't take it personally" she said smiling at him; which made him smile.

"Wait Sakura-Chan we passed Ichiraku's…" he said turning them both around and walking straight to Ichiraku's.

"Wow I can't believe we passed it" She said laughing.

" I know right, it's hilarious but we here already" he said pulling out her seat and pushing it in as soon as she sat down, he then took his seat after she got comfy.

"Hey'o Naruto what will it be tonight, an' who's your lady friend?" He said smiling.

"The usual, and this is Sakura Haruno, she's my teammate, but she agreed to go on a date with me!" He gladly replied with a LARGE grin across his face.

"I see, and what will you be having young lady?" Ichiraku asked with a smirk.

"I'd like what Narutos Having." She replied as Ichiraku began cooking their orders.

"So..." Naruto began to speak "How're things at the hospital?" He asked looking at her "It's been slow, not many accidents or injuries have been occurring and most of the missions aren't to dangerous so there hasn't been much of the ninja's coming in" Replied Sakura

"That's good "he said smiling at her; while slowly inching his hand close to hers when finally grasping it with his. He expected to be clobbered by one of Sakura's power punches, but she just interlocked her hand with his blushing slightly and smiling as she did so.

"So… Naruto… How long have you had a crush on me?" Sakura asked unexpectedly

Naruto fidgeted a bit and stuttered out," w-well since the day I-i met you.."

He answered blushing like a hog in the sun.

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly at his answer. 'He's liked me that long, and I never noticed?' '**Chaaa' if you weren't so pre occupied with SASUKE you'd notice!' Inner Sakura bellowed **'you're right damn…' she replied to her inner self.

Ichiraku came out of the kitchen area holding both bowls of ramen "here y'are just the way you like it" he said with a big smile on his face while placing the 2 large bowls of ramen down on the table, " oh, and Naruto this ones on me"

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said with gratitude in his voice.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "Is he always so nice to you?"

Naruto chuckled, "yeah I'm his number one customer!"

When they began eating their hands were still interlocked and Naruto wasn't gulping his ramen he was slurping it slower.

"Naruto-Kun" Sakura said in all serious, nervous, and cautiousness.

Hearing her tone of voice he quit eating and turned full attention towards his date; which he now noticed how beautiful she looked he replied, while blushing a bit, "yes Sakura-Chan?"

"Never mind , I'll ask later" she said quickly eating her ramen like Naruto typically eats it.

Naruto a bit shocked turned and said "Okay Sakura-Chan"

He began pondering what she inquired to ask him; quickly after he thought about this he began eating his ramen in his normal Naruto way.

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

When they finished eating Naruto tipped them the exact amount of what the bill would have been, and quickly left before Ichiraku noticed. With his hand still interlocked with Sakura's they began walking en route to a surprise place Naruto had picked for them to relax at before he took her home.

"Naruto where are we going?" she asked looking at him.

"Somewhere special for me Sakura-chan." He said with a gleam in his eye and a big fat smile on his face.

"Okay." She said 'I can ask him there; I hope his answer is yes, or better yet he asks me!' **'SHANNAROO I H****OPE HE ASKS US'** Inner Sakura bellowed once again.

"Were almost there Sakura-Chan just a few more minutes." He said looking at her causing her to look into his big blue _sexy _eyes.

"Okay Naruto-Kun" Sakura said looking around to see they were in an area unfamiliar to her; the area was woods.

"Okay were here Sakura-Chan" Blurted Naruto pulling Sakura through some random bushes.

Sakura's eyes widened to see a _beautiful_ lake which looked untouched by human interference; the lake was more like a pond with a Sakura tree on the side of it and 3 lily pads on the side by where they were standing and one in the dead center of it that had the most beautiful flower on it, the pond sparkled and glistened in the light of the full moon. As she looked closer at the pond she saw a few rocks along the right side, where the lily pads were, the rocks were 2 medium ones on the side and one large one in the middle of both of them and inside had a variety of fish with different colors and sizes.

"C'mon let's go sit on the rock" Naruto said taking Sakura up to the rock. They both sat on the big bolder and stared at the pond in dead silence, minus the toads/frog noised and some fish flapping in the water, when Naruto broke the silence…

"I used to come here when the villagers got to bad with me." Naruto said gleam fully while looking down with a slight frown upon his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto and quickly said " Naruto its okay no one will hurt you anymore!" hugging him with a soft embrace; tears in her eyes and his both had a loving embrace by the pond.

When they both were composed they separated looking into each other's eyes with the gleam that the moon caused.

Naruto broke the silence and asked "Sakura-Chan will you be my Girlfriend?" Naruto with that question blushed.

'**SHANNAROO NOWS YOUR CHANCE SAYS YES!'** Inner Sakura said.

Sakura quickly replied to Naruto's question with an honest answer "HELL YES I WILL BE YOU GIRLFRIEND"

Naruto's face lit up like a light bulb on Methamphetamine; he quickly hugged her with love.

"I love you Sakura-Chan." He whispered into her ear and she quickly replied with the same thing that Naruto said accept the name was "Naruto-Kun".

After a few more minutes at the pond making out.. Naruto checked the time.

"Oh shit.." he said shocked.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" she looked at him with a face of worry.

"Sakura it's…12:45!" Naruto whisper yelled as he saw her face drop it like it's hot.

"Naruto you gotta get me home _FAST_!"

"Will do!" he said while quickly guiding Sakura back into the village.

"Naruto-kun I'll be in so much trouble if my mom finds out!" Sakura worriedly said with the look of worry oh her face

"Don't worry she probably fell asleep like people do to survive!" He said not with an enthusiastic tone in his voice because he knew that she wouldn't be asleep.

"I don't think she did Naruto-kun." She said worriedly.

"Wait Sakura slow down." Naruto said looking at Sakura who didn't want to slow down but run like hell to her house.

"What is it Na-" She said before being interrupted by a big Naruto hug.

"Sakura-Chan I don't think your mother will be mad if we tell her what we were doing exepto the make out and where we were and how long it took us to get there; I don't know much about having parents but I do know they believe your judgment and stuff like that" he whispered into her ear still hugging her.

"You're right Naruto-Kun she will know when we tell her what we were doing." Said an immediately calmed down Sakura as Naruto let go of his tight embrace.

They began walking hand interlocker and before they knew it they arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura and Naruto got on the door step when the door opened with Sakura's Mom standing in the doorway looking at them with a scowl. "Get in here, BOTH OF YOU!" she said in aloud manner causing 2 neighbor lights to flick on.

They both stumbled into the house and kind of fell onto the couch. Sakura's mom closed the door and sat in a chair directly across from the 2 teens that were a bit nervous of what harsh manner that she would address them in.

"Okay…" Sakura's mom said calmly looking at Sakura and Naruto both.

"Why were the 2 of you out so late Sakura?. , and don't even think about lying to me." Again with a calm monotone voice.

"Well mom…" Sakura said "we went to Ichiraku's for dinner and we probably were there 2 hours talking and eating then we went to this GORGEOS pond that Naruto used to hang out at when he was younger and we stayed there for a long time, and I guess it took about 30 minutes to get there and like 15 back because we kind of started out running like mad hatters, and now were here telling you what we were doing; well you know that part I guess." Sakura said a bit fast for people to fallow but her mom knew exactly what she said.

"I see…" said looking back and forth between the 2 of them trying to decide if it was a lie, but she quickly decided her daughter was telling the truth. "Okay… Naruto you go home I'll call your-" She quickly stopped what she was saying. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay" Naruto said with a fake smile. "Sometimes people forget my parents are diseased. '**Good save Kit' Kyuubi said to Naruto **"Well good Night Sakura-Chan and Mrs Haruno." He said still with that smile on his face.

"Night, Naruto-Kun" Said Sakura.

Night Naruto and call me Mrs. Tomoko

With that nod, Naruto left and after about 10 Minutes of slow walking he finally reached his home where he collapsed on his couch and quickly fell asleep.

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

**AN Well that's the end of this I hope you enjoyed partaking in the reading of this  
(short?) Fanfic. **

**I wrote this on a 1999 Laptop Loll . You know that Paperclip on the side that corrects you? I talked to it by typing like 20 times while writing this to help me come up with Ideas. : ) Music helped me write it too. Writing to the- Okay sometimes writing to the music doesn't help but Most of the time it does, Right now the night Santa went crazy is playing. Yeah messed up.**

**Kidloco rant?.. lol anyway here the first chapter of that adopted history get permition to rewriting or just post it, I just change a little things like words and conversation, not much but is the best I can for now**

**Had fun and wait you like it, and rebember im latino and right now im doing without beta 9i need post something here or I sure will died without nothing lol, had be 6 years and nothing, plese review or pm of you coments or change you want me to change (no Hinata will not do nothing in here... is 100% Narusaku) or make more, I accept critics and ect and flames? I just will lol in your face**

**Kidloco out for now.**

And before somebody will cry, yes will be lemons sooo don't read it or just jumps, be intelligent like good boy/girls you are before go crying to mods or shit… fi you don't like lemons do read it but I will said in the summary when will happen the lemon…


	2. Important notice

**Kidloco here**

**Sorry if not the second chapter, im still working.. that piece of art had make me some trouble lol, lost 2 times (lost harddrive and when computer go down for the light out and dint save it…) 6 times change the whole chapter and now getting news ideas but almost end but that is important notice, mostly I still see some attack or some author had fear of mods erace they work so I will post that.. if im late and everything is alrught now, is much better but I want be part of posting that lol **

**(months ago I copy paste that)**

**Important notice to all who write fanfic wiht lemons**

**Again is not mines, i read from a notice from another writer weeks or months ago, cant rebember and i m really mad for what mod is doing about our right to write, the right of liberty of expression..**

I copy paste from a writer who had that and I want put it because I don't had still a history here because I don't had beta tester, but I was to post two with lemons but after read some shit the adms doing brloking our rights so I need post that.

Kidloco.

for some of who work in ff .net (mod i think) had tell me that type is not permit i had erace it

but forgot to see the review when i erace it i notice i had 3, so the two person who review me there can pm you review? sorry for teh

This is just asinine. The Mods are removing stories with high violence or graphic

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

The name list doesn't look that bad on my profile or in the actual doc, not sure why it's not putting in spaces here...

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 HiroJiyuNaka kidloco


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto Arise**

**Chapter 2 **

**AN: Well, this is the second chapter and I hope you like it. There's going to be more characters in this one and more Kyuubi notes, I think or maybe not, who knows. Might be a bit of gore, not sure! NARUSAKU'S 1st KISS in flashback and surprises? WOAH! … READ IT AND FIND OUT!**

**Kidloco rant: I don't own the Naruto characters or music I may post here. The story is adopted from bah'an (that the right name? lol) who has given me permission to change the story to my liking. Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Kidloco.**

**Second Kidloco rant:**

**Only 5 review? That good for first posting in FF, after reviewing more than 100 fanfics I had read lol.**

**Thanks to all who favorited and are following my story.**

**Now answer the reviews - **

**Guest: Thanks guest for you review, I sure you will like the second chapter, I think had more dating and more talking and little drama inside hehe**

**Unyielding Wish**: thanks you for you review, is sure is interesting but second chapter is more interesting to read, yes I adapte and change(mostly the second chapter, that why I get late to posting.. 6 changes completely, 2 times lost computer down and dint save it.. I hate that and lost hard drive (with other fanfic.. I hate that), so imaginative, beside work, work and hurricane Isaac XD (I'm living in Florida) thanks tell me about centered the chapters, I just did and look much better and like it :D

Yes is narusaku love! Powerful one

Yes can be fast but remember that may be after the pain attack and the four ninja war and the chaos, just trying to make cool and maybe later go with the manga in some part but I tell you, may go out of timeline of manga and anime, the one who stundered will Hinata, not more said because can spoilt the chapter XD, thanks for you review and you constructive criticism, oh maybe put my char in the fanfic but not in romance(like I had with another fanfic because I want do there good, you will see it in the future, yeah the one I get lost for the hard drive… now need write the half end again XD, again thanks for you review

**Raphmaster14:** thanks for you review and you forgiven lol, and yes is my first fanfic I post in ff but not the first time I do,.. most of my work are in notebook.. talking of that I need a new pen… anyway, I know I did that why I getting a beta right now and send that to fix that mistake and no.. I'm not Brazilian.. I wish… they had cool body.. and Brazilian girls.. :drool XD but I'm Latino :D just around where brazil are, so you know I'm sudamerican :D, yes is adopted but I making heaving changes, believe me, that why I had change like 6 times completely XD. Heh I sure will do good job in you fanfic I adopted (I really need make a list because I cant remember what I had adopted lol, but I may change some things… thanks for you review

**Bah'chin:** thanks you, you review help me much :D, second chapter will be more cool, I had change and move you will know what I mean hehe, but thanks :D

**NaruSaku19:** thanks for you review and yes I know had be difficult read the summary (dint had beta but now I had) so second chapter will be more easy to read and summary too :D nd hell yeah I am narusaku fan but I am naruino fan, narusakuino fan, sometime team 7 love fan (threesome and when teme is not a bastard) and the most favorite, kidlocosakuinonaru fan too (you will see soon) thanks again

Now the second chapter

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

**The 2nd Day**

Naruto wake up very lighting (do you mean early?) that day on his couch, remembering the day before and the night mostly, the date and the make out. Looking at the ceiling, he smiled at the thought of another day with Sakura-chan but first he stop to the bathroom before he leave him apartment. He decided to walk to the hospital to meet Sakura-chan to take her out for breakfast – perhaps he'd buy something for her on the way.

Naruto smiled and thought, _'I like how that sounds.'_

The day was beautiful and the villagers were busy with their daily business. Some villagers salute him, making Naruto salute back with a smile, but others just ignored him like always. They weren't as bad as they had been in the past, as Naruto had decided to change that and little by little he had done so. Some were still stubborn but he knew he could do it.

Naruto was walking at slow pace, thinking what gift he could give to Sakura, when he saw a jewelry store. A necklace! That's what he'd get Sakura-chan! As he entered, the store vendor said with a smile, "Good morning. How may I help you?"

Naruto brushed his blond hair nervously. "Hello, I'm searching for a necklace for my girlfriend."

The man nodded and asked, "How does she look, and what is her personality like?"

Naruto asked, "How come you need that to get a necklace?"

The vendor laughed. "Everything is about that. If you know that, you can know what a girl likes or what they think about... it's a lot of help."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and began to look at the jewelry displays in the window and cases. He went from one to the other, trying to find a necklace that Sakura-chan would like, the vendor watching him with a smile. None of them seemed quite right, until, looking around, he saw a necklace in the last corner of the store where the most unusual jewelry was kept. Strung from a fine gold chain was a cherry blossom pendant, its petals made of some pink gemstone, its leaves of emeralds, set in a filigree of diamonds. It was breathtakingly beautiful, the perfect gift for Sakura-chan.

"How much does this one cost?" he asked.

"That one? We have a special offer on it, just 200,000 yen." ($2554.280 in American dollars)

Naruto went white. "That much?"

"Yes. It is one of the special ones we have here. It comes from the border of the Land of Fire. The pink sapphires are rare and have to be treated specially with fire by a skilled jeweler. And the chain is 24-Carat gold, the purest gold there is. That's why it costs so much."

Naruto looked again the necklace and thought, _'Well,it is for Sakura-chan.'_ He drew a deep breath. "Ok, I'll buy it. It is perfect like my Sakura-chan."

Naruto pulled out Gama-chan and counted out the money he had saved from missions. The store vendor handed him the necklace in a beautiful little box, and Naruto left the store smiling. As he put Gama-chan back in his pocket, he felt a pang for how light his frog purse was, and promised in his mind to fill it up again when he got a new mission.

Naruto headed to the hospital where Sakura-chan would be at work. On his way, he met his old sensei, Iruka.

"Hey, Naruto! How is life?"

"It's good, Iruka-sensei. Are you taking a break from the Academy?"

"Yeah. Things are good, the new students will be good little future ninjas. It's sad there's nobody like you or Konohamaru - you two gave me so many headaches but you did make teaching more interesting. Now they're just a bunch of good kids."

Naruto laughed. "I was that bad?"

"Yes, Naruto, but look at you, you grew up so fast and now you are one of the best ninja we have."

Naruto gave Iruka a real smile. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei. You always have been like a father to me." He fidgeted a little, anxious to get to the hospital to see Sakura. "I need to go now – see ya later?"

Iruka nodded. "I'll see you for ramen, at Ichiraku. I'll have to head back to the Academy soon too."

Naruto grinned and hurried off. He'd see Sakura-chan soon, and take her out on their second date. He smiled as he remembered the first time they dated and where they went, but didn't continue with this train of thought because he could see the hospital. As he entered, looking around, he saw Sakura talking with another nurse.

Naruto smiled and walked to them. Seeing him, the nurse smiled, knowing of Naruto's crush. Sakura noted that and looking behind she saw Naruto. Before she could move, Naruto hugged her and kissed her cheek, making Sakura blush and the nurse giggle at the cute moment.

"Hello, sexy nurse," he said. "How is the most beautiful doctor of Konoha?"

Sakura smiled, feeling happy in the hug, and for a moment she let her head rest on Naruto's shoulder. Then she broke the hug and bonked him on the head playfully, making Naruto yelp in surprise. Sakura gave him that smile he loved so much, her eyes bright like emeralds.

"Only you, Naruto, can make everything bright. I had long day, but had some fun today too, that I can say."

"I see. Sakura-chan, when does your shift end?"

"Why, Naruto-kun? Do you have something planned?"

Naruto smiled. "It's a surprise, Sakura-chan."

"Awww, mean, my shift ends in 15 minutes."

"Ok, Sakura-chan, I'll wait for you outside then, if that's all right with you," said Naruto.

"Yeah, that's fine," said a playfully annoyed Sakura.

"Ah, before I go!" He grinned at her hopefully. "May I have a kiss?"

"Neh neh, _you_ have to wait 15 minutes now," said Sakura, and Naruto made a face.

"Awww."

Before Naruto had a chance to try to steal a kiss, Sakura hurried off to finish her shift. The nurse giggled again. A quarter of an hour later, Sakura came out of the hospital and saw Naruto sitting waiting for her on a bench in front of the hospital.

"Oi, Sakura-chaaan!" shouted Naruto from the bench.

Sakura speed walked over to him. "Hey, Naruto-kun." She smiled as she said it.

"Are you ready for the date, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." There was a moment of silence, then she asked, "Where you going to take me for the date?"

"I told you it's a surprise, but maybe we can go later where we went yesterday."

"Awww, you meanie, but I'm sure you know how to surprise me. You do it every day."

"Hehe, but I love you, Sakura-chan."

"Me too, I love you my Naruto-kun."

"Y'know we haven't kissed yet, Sakura-chan, and you promised me one earlier but you ran away."

"I know…" she said, leaning into him with him leaning forward. Their lips were almost touching, and then -

"Naru-to-kun, Naru-to-kun, whe-re are you?"

The romantic moment was lost. Sakura groaned while Naruto, annoyed, looked to see where the sound was coming from. Again came the shy calling, making Sakura realize who it was, and she groaned again. Naruto quickly turned back to her.

"Sakura-chan, you ok?"

"No, Naruto-kun, I didn't get my kiss."

Before Naruto could reply, Hinata appeared with a smile

"Naru- Naruto-kun, ho- how are you?"

"I'm ok, Hinata-chan."

Naruto heard a growl, but didn't know where it came from. It was Sakura, who had decided to stop what the other girl was planning.

"Hello, Hinata-san," she said as brightly as she could.

"Oh hi, Sakura-san. What you doing here?"

_"How dare she ask that? The bitch!" _Inner Sakura shrieked. Outwardly, she said, "Well, I've just ended my shift at the hospital and Naruto's come to fetch me for a date."

Hinata looked astounded. "Da... date?" she finally managed.

Before either Naruto or Sakura could say something, Hinata went on in a rush, "Sorry, but you can't go with her."

"Why can't he?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked confused and a little alarmed. "Eh, girls? What's happening right now?"

"Nothing, Naruto-kun," Sakura said.

"You never liked him before, so why now?"

Sakura took Hinata by the arm and dragged her a little distance away from Naruto, where he could not hear them. "Hinata-san, that is not your business," she said firmly.

"It _is_ my business! You were …"

"Don't go there. People change. Besides, you aren't any different."

"How am I not different? I never hit on that traitor Sasuke like you and the other girls."

But Hinata you never did something about him in the past, so there..

"Girls?" Naruto said, a little nervous. Looking around he could see not only the two girls talking alone, but also a Hyuuga chuunin coming their way, calling for Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, sorry for the interruption but you have an urgent meeting with your father!"

Hinata looked first at Naruto, then at Sakura with disgust. "Tal-talk la…ter, Naru-kun," she said in the most shy and cute voice she could make. Sakura ground her teeth in anger.

"See ya, Hinata chan." Naruto was still confused as to what had just happened.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Hinata as she left, then turned to a confused Naruto, smiled a little and walked back to him.

"Sakura-chan, what was that?"

"Nothing, Naru-kun, girls' things," she said with a little giggle.

"Oh, ooookkk…" ^_^'

"Hey, don't be like that, Naruto-kun," she laughed.

"Sorry, but now where were we, Sakura-chan?" said a blushing Naruto.

"I think I know…"Sakura said, leaning in to kiss Naruto. Naruto bent his head to hers …when suddenly a voice called "SAKURA!"

Sakura turned and yelled, "WHAT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" then bit her lip seeing it was Tsunade. She was yelling down from the 2nd floor of the Hokage tower, her expression shocked at how her student answered, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Sakura, I need you NOW!" shouted Tsunade.

Sakura turned to Naruto with an apologetic look. "Go," he said. "She needs you." He added a smile at the end shortly; she nodded and quickly ran off, inviting him to come along and he did.

xXx

"Sakura, I bet you're wondering what was so urgent I called you here in such an abrupt manner!" Tsunade said looking directly at Sakura.

"Well, actually I am…" Sakura calmly replied to her Sensei's question.

"As you know, Shizune is out sick today…" said Tsunade. "Well, I'm out of sake and as you know sake helps me get my work done faster so I would be thousands of years grateful if you went out and got me somewhere between two and twenty bottles of sake. Closer to twenty," she said with a slight smile.

"M'lady, I would, but I'm not old enough to buy alcohol," Sakura said timidly.

"You're not, but the young man hiding behind the door, with the Hokage pass of approval is," Tsunade said, and Naruto's jaw dropped at her confession.

"Naruto-kun can buy Alcohol?" Sakura said, shocked.

"Woah, calm down Sakura. I gave him the license so if I ran out of my sake he could run off and buy me some like the good little ninja he is." Tsunade had a silly little smirk on her face.

Naruto popped out from behind the door and scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Aha, good little ninja? I'd prefer to be called a sexy ninja."

"Baka," Sakura said and Naruto slumped down, looking up with a comical expression. Sakura just blushed at the way he was looking.

"Well, you two hop to it!" Tsunade said.

The two headed for _Shadow of Fire_, the liquor store Tsunade liked to get her precious sake from. It was halfway across the village and right before they left she gave them enough money to buy 20 bottles of Sake.

About halfway there Naruto broke the silence. "Why do we have to have a sake addicted Hokage?" he playfully said.

"No idea…" she retorted in a playful tone. "Look at those clouds – it'll probably start raining before we get the sake back."

"Yeah"

As Naruto walked into the store, the manager looked at him and with a smile said, "Hey, Naruto. Shizune sick today?"

Naruto sighed and replied with a solemn "Yeah". He paused. "All this 20 bottle Sake running makes me look like a drunk." He chuckled with the last comment.

"Hah, don't worry, Naruto. I think everyone knows who you get it for!" Just as he said that Sakura ran in and just stood inside the door.

"It's raining outside…" she said in response to their surprised looks.

"Well it's gonna be fun walking back to the Hokage's tower in the rain." Naruto slightly snorted with a playful manner.

Sakura smiled, shaking her wet hair from her face. "Yeah I guess…"

As Naruto had the 20 bottles of sake rung up, still in the crates, he noticed that Sakura was slightly shivering in her wet clothes. He also noticed how her top clung to her body, letting him see her curves. Without a word, he gave her his jacket and bought an "Adam Samuel" umbrella to shield her from the rain.

"Wow, it's raining hard out here," he said, looking at her.

"I told you, baka," Sakura said in a playful mocking manner.

"Aw, I know," he said in the same manner as Sakura.

Back at Tsunade's office, the Hokage tossed Naruto $70 and told them to put the sake in the mini-fridge. "Mission accomplished," said Naruto. "Let's get some towels and dry off. You don't want to get sick, Sakura-chan."

A little later, once both were warm and dry again, they headed out. Naruto checked his cell phone watch and saw it was 5:03.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto asked curiously. "Because if you are, I'll take you to dinner if y' wanna go out on a date." He smiled at her while looking at her, causing her to look into his big blue _SEXY_ eyes, yet again.

"Of course I want to go on a date with you; after all, you are my boyfriend," she playfully said.

With a smile Naruto took Sakura's hand and started waking. She surprised when he walked passed Ichiraku's and even more surprised when he took her to a very, very fancy restaurant.

"Surprise!" he said when they walked in.

'**Good thinking, Kit,' remarked the Kyuubi.**

"Wow…Naruto-kun this is… nice." Sakura ooh-ed and ah-ed at the restaurant Naruto had taken her to.

"I thought you'd like it," he said in a tender voice with a big fat smile on his face.

"Like it … I love it!" she said as the waitress came to take them to their seats. The waitress looked familiar, with her hair up in two buns on either side of her head.

"What can I get'cha to drink?" she asked them.

"Hm." Naruto was thinking.

"I'd like a green tea, Ten-Ten," Sakura said, hoping that it really was Ten-Ten. She couldn't be sure if it were her due to the dimness of the lights.

"Sakura I thought that was you!" Ten-Ten said smiling.

"Oh hey, how's it been, Ten-Ten? And, oh, I'd like Coca Cola cherry," Naruto said looking at Sakura, who blushed.

"Good, and if I may ask: what are you two doing in a romantic restaurant such as this?" Ten-Ten inquisitively asked the two with a devious smirk.

"We're on a date," Sakura said bluntly.

"Ohhh really?" Ten-Ten said with a devious grin.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Well, lemme get'cha your drinks."

Sakura put her hand on the table, shortly followed by Naruto putting his hand on her hand. They both blushed slightly at their hands touching so publicly.

Ten-Ten came back with the drinks and noticed their clasped hands. She grinned. "Here ya' go. Ready to order?"

"I'll have the miso ramen and dango," Naruto said.

"You and your ramen," Sakura joked. "I'll have dango, sushi and some sea-food medley."

"Great, I'll be back with your orders," Ten-Ten said and slipped away.

"Well, she seems oddly joyful…" Naruto said with a WTF face O_o like that.

"I agree, she's planning something, and I have no idea what!" Sakura said.

After about 15 minutes of small talk and laughing for no reason, their food came out. Naruto was almost drooling at the sight, and even Sakura was surprised by how good it looked and smelled.

"Here y' are, guys," Ten-Ten said with a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks, Ten-Ten. Wow, it looks great!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Wow, do you guys have a cue for that? Or is it just the sign of being soul-mates?" Ten-Ten said with an impish grin while the two of them just blushed. "Oh by the way," she added, "you two have been holding hands this whole time!" She hurried off, grinning, before they could reply.

The 2 just blushed and started eating quietly. After her first mouthful, Sakura exclaimed, "Wow this is delicious!"

"Agreed," Naruto said, eating his ramen while thinking, _'Oh Kami I hope Ichiraku doesn't find out I'm cheating on him!_'

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

"What's wrong Ichiraku?" asked his daughter Ayame.

Ichiraku replied, "There's a disturbance in the force… Naruto's enjoying someone else's ramen… MORE THAN MINE!" He half yelled the last part while slamming his hand on a table**.**

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

"Naruto?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I sense danger," he said, looking anxiously towards the door. "Ichiraku knows I'm eating ramen more lovingly than his."

"Naruto you're over reacting." Sakura sighed. ^_^;

"I guess you're right, I mean how can he sense it from 3 blocks away?" Naruto replied in relief.

Sakura only giggled at the though of Ichiraku screaming in agony at Naruto liking other ramen.

After they finished eating Naruto paid the bill which was surprisingly low for this restaurant was really, really expensive looking **(I bet tenten had something about that)**. It was still raining out, and even though the umbrella sheltered them from the rain, there was a cold wind, so Sakura cuddled into Naruto, whose jacket she was still wearing. Their hands were still intertwined.

After 3 minutes the wind blew the umbrella away. Naruto and Sakura looked at the direction in which the umbrella blew, then turned back to each other with expressions that said, "Are _you_ getting it?"

"Well then…" Naruto said, pulling Sakura into him and looking into her beautiful emerald green eyes and feeling her breathe slightly on his chin while she was looking up at him; into his big blue _sexy _orb eyes.

They stood there for a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes; waiting, just waiting for any interruptions that might occur as their lips inched closer, closer, cloooser. Sakura could feel her heart beating with a wild excitement. Finally, their lips touched, and then they were kissing passionately. When they finally broke apart they stood there looking into each other's eyes with their foreheads pressed together as though there was "Krazy Glue" keeping them from parting their foreheads. At last, they both broke the silence and simultaneously said "I love you Naruto-Kun/Sakura-Chan."

Almost reluctantly they drew apart, and continued walking and talking.

"That was…" Sakura started out, then Naruto, almost as if he were in her brain taking her words, finished the sentence, "Life altering."

"Exactly," Sakura said, looking at Naruto smiling, mostly at the romantic kiss in the rain.

"Oh, the rain is clearing up," Naruto remarked.

"It is…" Sakura said, looking up to see the moon at the 9:00 point of the sky. "Hey, Naruto-Kun it's nine o'clock, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked, confused.

"Woman's Intuition…" she said bluntly.

"That exists?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Yes! Yes, it does." Sakura playfully pushed Naruto as she said that. "As much as your "gut feeling" does." She walked a little bit faster, getting ahead of him, but not so much that they had to let go hands.

"Heh. Okay then," he said speeding up to catch up with Sakura.

After 5 minutes more of walking, giggling, playing, they reached Sakura's house.

"Well, Naruto this is my stop," Sakura said, looking at Naruto. She stood on the bottom step of the 3 stairs Sakura had leading to her home.

"Aww," Naruto whined as he stepped forward. "One more."

"No, what if my mom comes out or watches us from the window?" Sakura playfully whined as Naruto stepped forward to press his forehead to hers once again.

"Pleaaaassseeeeee," he begged, yet again.

"Ugh, fine, bak-" she said, cutting off her own word putting her lips to Naruto's, and Naruto returning the favor by interlocking his lips just as she was.

They shortly broke apart and stayed with their foreheads resting against each other. They both broke the silence and said, "I love you, sweet dreams, Naruto-Kun/Sakura-Chan" and with that they both parted ways descending in opposite directions like two pieces of leaf on top of waves.

When Naruto got home he went to take off his jacket, and, well… he didn't have his jacket because he left it with Sakura!

'I'll get it from her tomorrow,' he thought drowsily as he slipped out of his pants and into bed.

While Sakura slipped out her licras leavin her in her sexy panties and into the bed thinking about Naruto, they dates wiht the kiss and how nice naruto jacket smell...

NS~~NS~~NS~~NS~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~NS

**(that An will not had correction in te an because I change it what was in original so, no beta in here and is pure crude and raw lol) - AN: Okay Ladies and Gents, Lads and Lasses, sushis and Catgirls! Tell me what you think! Was good chapter I had make? Or need more? Like detalles or more action?**

**Tell me what you like! Chock full of DETAIL or straight to the point. More romance or lest? Some training or lemon right away? Oh and! I think they should Market some of the stuff in this like, "The famous Ino wink" and stuff like make promotions for it. Lol c:**

**Im writing already the next chapter and the four chapter too (don't ask, is like I cant explain what I had in my mind or do lol so I mean I change to much I don't know what im doing but in the end I do a good job in making good stuff :D) so that will come maybe one week or too, and maybe two chapter in same time, still need wait for my beta correct whne i send him the nexts chapters and he did good job with that chapter, believe me I bet was not a easy job hehe and Again thank you wlkwos for you help in fix every wrong turn I did, like spelling or grammar, thanks you and get ready for the next chapter because had surprise, mostly the four chapter :hehee, that's all**

**Till next time! Sayonara! Y vivas las catgirls**

~~NS~~NS~~NS~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Narusaku Arise chapter 3**

**Kidloco rant and disclaimer **

**9/13/12 **

**Before people come crying about copyright and shit, I don't own Naruto and the characters, nor the song I may post here. Only the OC character I may post in the future is mine and maybe some enemy ninjas who will be OCs too, I was going to say more about me being the owner and what I will do but I'm annoyed right now and have already written many words, so that's all and if im late is becuase i change everytime or make a new one and the other put in the next chapter..**

**12/22/12**

**Before I do my AN normally I want to say sorry for the late chapter. There were many things happening around me and my family made me depressed. **

**Not going to say much about it of the chapter because it is a surprise, hehe, but sorry again and thanks for you patience with me. Now I know how to feel when the chapter doesn't come when it's needed to come :p**

**AN: Well this is the third Chapter and I hope you like it. In the third chapter there will be mostly had interesting things, some Inner Sakura notes I think or maybe not the pervert Inner had something to say lol, who knows, Kurama will not appear but will be in the next chapters :P, there will said a new character of the history, I bet you will know who can be in the new chapter in the history :lmao, I know who it is lol. Might be a few funny moments and romantic too and good fights? (maybe from the training or some ninja enemy appear in the borders or Sakura just kick Hinata's ass? Lol or maybe in the future) not sure! And some surprises for my fans who had read my history, dream dreams dream.. Oops, almost sing that old song lol WOAH! … READ IT AND FIND OUT! and thanks for my beta tester Wlkwos who help me with the third chapter,is a good help :D**

**I had another beta but she will be for Spanish ones, her name is cami sky **

**I need much work in my works.. and I need to fix my profile **

**thanks Wlkwos for your help and Kudos for you and catgirls too :D (what tails she may have, well, not sure lol), oh yeah thanks for the review I sure will post in the end of the fanfic ;)  
Kidloco out **

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~

**Narusaku **

**Chapter 3**

**"It was supposed to be a training day." **

Sakura was sitting in the branches of one of Konoha's big trees, in her ninja attire but without her boots. There was a contented smile on her face, and she kept sighing as Naruto kissed her neck with love. Every kiss was slow and careful, though Naruto had given her a hickey in the way making everyone know Sakura was his and only his. Sakura blushed and sighed, her hand in Naruto's blond hair. Naruto smiled, and seeing her eyes full of love and wanting, he continued going down to her navel, kissing and biting.

As she gasped, Naruto smirked and continued working between her clothes breast kissing while he massaged her legs nicely. Sakura put out more of her breast and called Naruto's name. Smiling, he said in a husky voice, "You're so excited I can see your nipples, Sakura-chan."

She flushed, but before she could reply, she began to moan when she felt him touching her hard nipples, feeling the fabric of her red shirt, making her whine and moan. Naruto understood what she wanted, surprising Sakura by groping her bust and kissing her deeply. She responded, leaning into the kiss, but then he drew back, making her groan in frustration.

Naruto winked at her. "I had other plans, just sit up and feel it."

Sakura nodded and relaxed while Naruto began to work up along her legs, both of her feet getting care, and sometimes tickling her, so that she yelped in surprise. "Stop, Naruto-kun!" she said with a breathless laugh. "Don't tickle me, please."

"For you, Sakura-chan, the world."

Sakura blushed hard, but closed her eyes, feeling the renewed kissing now in her legs. Growing a little impatient for the slow kissing, she started to speak. "Naru-kun -"

"Ne, ne, don't be impatient (kiss) my Sakura-chan. (kiss) Just relax and let me make you feel nice. (kiss)"

She did what Naruto said, relaxing, and Naruto smiled and continued his ministrations. Eyes shut, she felt the work up coming in her thighs, getting wet for only for that. Naruto kept kissing, giving delight to Sakura, and smiled, knowing how sensible she is in her legs and love it about it. Just when he reached the waistband of her shorts, he smirked, stopping so that Sakura opened her eyes and saw him with that smirk.

She gulped, looking at her man with that hungry look, and then felt Naruto's hand in her shorts.

"Sakura-chan, I think is time to make you know the pleasure of 9 heaven," he said.

She just looked dumbly at him with lust in her eyes and at the same time, she felt the tingle of his hand in her shorts. He began to pull them off, making her blush hard but waiting to see what he would do. Cheeks flushed, she helped him, making see her pink wet panties already with her shorts too.

Naruto smirked more looking her beautiful hairless thighs. "You're beautiful, Sakura-chan," he said, and Sakura blushed even deeper. "I think I have a better idea for your sexy thighs, so wet and inviting…"

Before Sakura could answer, Naruto attacked her thighs, making her scream from pleasure…

"MN," moaned Sakura as she woke to the sound of her alarm playing the song Bamboleo (gypsy Kings) at full volume. "Damn alarm, damn clock, damn stupid song ... Damn kidloco who sings that song for the lol and gone like the music of the year… Just because he heard it from another dimension he went to, he decides to do it in Konoha and the rest or the whole people didn't know about it and damn copyright who cant do nothing about it, again, because nobody know the truth, only team 7 and kidloco... and damn Naruto and damn that hot dream …"

As she regained her composure with some curses and some blushing about the dream and how wet she was, she needed to change panties and wash before leaving with her rest of her clothes and bed sheet. She trotted over to her restroom (she put off the alarm but leave the radio on) and quickly begun to brush her teeth while the song "You got it" began to play. She smiled and began to sing the new song that was on through a mouthful of toothpaste …

**You Got It**

**Roy Orbison  
Every time I look into your lovely eyes,  
I see a love that money just can't buy.  
One look from you, I drift away.  
I pray that you are here to stay.**

Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.

Baby!

Every time I hold you I begin to understand,  
Everything about you tells me Im your man.  
I live my life to be with you.  
No one can do the things you do.  
Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.

Baby!

Anything you want  
Anything you need  
Anything at all

Im glad to give my love to you.  
I know you feel the way I do.  
Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.

Baby!

Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it

Baby

Anything at all

Baby

You got it

After she had brushed her teeth and cleaned her face, she stripped off the rest of her pyjamas and turned on the shower. Thinking about Naruto and the dream made her blush and smile. Stepping into the shower, the warm water made her feel relaxed. She reached for the soap, hearing the commercial and some other song. While she was soaping her body and moving her cute ass in the rhythm of the music to the rest of the song, the naughty dream she had with Naruto was pushed from her mind …

In the radio the dude began to talk about the next song, saying Jitterbug. Sakura smiled and began to sing the song **Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go.**  
**Jitterbug [4X]**

'Sakura began to repeat that line moving her cute ass in rhythm'

**You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain**

'moving her hand around like if she was the one sing'

**Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same**

'Again sakura move her cute ass one to another while her nice tits giggle for the moving'

**But something's bugging you  
'marking her finger to somebody in fron of her'  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.**

'Begun to do rolls around her still filling the water in her body washing out the soap away from her face'

**Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**

'Again washing her skin with the vanilla cherry soap she love to use in her body while she singing the song'

**Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go**

'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo

**Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)**

'she almost go that high when she was passing her finger in her tighs making her moan more and blushing and decide to sing and feel the rest'

**You take the grey skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same**

'Cleaning the soap her body with water, she begun to use her other special soap of cherry with strawberry and begun to do the same work in her body, now more easy making the pleasure more accurate in her body with a smile eyes closing while still singing the song'

**'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on, baby, let's not fight  
We'll go dancing, everything will be all right**

'She now dancing while she putting out the shampoo from her hair with the water'

**Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go**

'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo

**Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)**

'she giggle because she had play herself while she was dreaming of naruto days before they get the date'

**(Jitterbug)**

**(Jitterbug)**

**Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead**

(Jitterbug)

'Now sakura just move her hand again making go with the song and slap her ass for the lol and laught for that'

**Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a**

yo-yo

Take me dancing

(Boom-boom-boom)

The song ended with her soap cream too and her ass move one to another side too and her tits jiggle too, while her hair moving around with her own head doing the same laughing. As the radio man was talking about the other songs to come, she washed her hair, working her favorite shampoo into her hair and thinking of what the day would bring, maybe a training session or another date around the village.

Thinking about Naruto made her remember her dream very vividly and get horny. Sakura decided to get rid of that itch or sure will know Inner Sakura would be back with revenge and maybe try to rape Naruto. She giggled at that idea - she had control now with her inner, mostly after reading some scroll about her clan that Naruto had brought her. He had told her he might even get more scrolls about her clan.

The memory brought a smile to her face. He always had been a good guy and lovely, and even now it baffled her why she hadn't seen him as boyfriend material ... Oh yeah, for that bastard Uchiha.

Her good mood was spoiled at the thought of Sasuke. Pushing away the memories of him, she flopped down on her bed. The song playing on the radio was an instrumental song from a mysterious group, called 'the venture' (kidloco had something about it, I bet). The song began slowly with the guitar 'nightbird'. She smiled and began to dry her hair, slowly unwinding.

In the middle of the song she remembered her dream and the itch come back with a vengeance … She looked at her clock and saw how late it was and saw herself with her finger in her pussy. She blushed and felt it with a moan and continued exploring her thighs, her breath coming more agitated, her eyes closed, giving little moans, feeling nice thinking of Naruto. She stopped almost in her orgams making her somehow mad, but she remembered how late she was.

Her mother was calling her for breakfast. Sakura blushed hard putting out her finger slick to clean, making her blush more. Luckily nobody had seen her. Dressing very fast in her ninja attire she was in such a hurry that she forgot to put on something important. She ran downstairs, snatching up some toast and fruit from the table, and bolted out the door, followed by her mother's shout to wait up and eat her breakfast at the table….

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~

Naruto was walking in the village searching for Sakura, knowing she may be in the hospital or waiting for him. It was too late in the morning for him to find her at home, so he continued walking with a smirk. Sakura-chan had still not returned his jacket, as he had realized when he was searching his room for that item. He remembered he had given it to Sakura-chan the night of the rain and the kiss after the nice date they had. The memory brought a real smile to his face, only to be wiped away a moment later when he realized he had forgotten to give her the gifts.

"Damn, damn baka Naruto, how you ... Wait, her birthday is coming very soon, yeah, that would be the best time to give that, yeah."

After a breakfast of instant ramen, he headed out, pausing to pick up some weapons, a scroll and some extra money for the new date they maybe had and maybe training too ... Remembering that made him smile and when he put his hand in his pocket he felt the necklace. "I really need to give her that. I may talk to one of her friends to organize a surprise birthday party, and will give her her present then, but for now I …"

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Narrutooo-kuuunnn!"

Naruto looked ahead and saw his love running to him. He waved, saying, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

She halted panting before him, trying to get the air back to her lungs. "Sorry, Naruto – I'm in a rush because I'm late, but when I saw you I wanted to greet you."

Naruto nodded. "Where were you going before you met me?"

Sakura answered evasively. "Eh (blushing) well."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, and Sakura blushed and said, "Ok, I'm late.. Tsunade-shisho will kill me, oh damn, I bet she will make me sort her paperwork, or more hospital shifts or her training … Oh God no ... her training will kill me! And it's your fault…"

"My fault?"

She blushed. "Never mind... I need to go, want to come with me? Maybe with you she will not kill me."

Naruto was laughing inside but he was curious why she said it was his fault. Sakura was still ranting about how baachan would hurt her, so he caught her in his arms and kissed her before she could protest. Caught by surprise, Sakura spluttered into silence, and then started to kiss him back. After some minutes, Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks." He nodded, and then asked, "So Sakura-chan, (she looked to him) why is it my fault that you are late?"

She blushed bright red, and as always when embarrassed, she punched Naruto to the moon.

Picking himself up from the dirt, Naruto looked a little dazed. "Hey, not fair, Sakura-chan," he complained. "Why the punch?"

She only rolled her eyes, but Naruto caught her hand, saying, "Let's go, Sakura-chan. I've sent a shadow clone to baachan to tell her you are with me training, that's why you are late and will not arrive for some hours." He would not let her protest, so she settled for saying, "Ok, Naruto, but later you invite me for something to eat."

He nodded, but kept moving… The only thing she was thinking was, 'Why am I letting him drag me to training and not my house ... I need... i getting some emotion in my tights right now'

Inner Sakura appeared inside her mind. **"It's the perfect opportunity to make Naruto get more interested in us, make him drool over us ..."**

"What are you saying, Inner?" Sakura retorted. "Naru is ours …"

**"I know you want more kissing, so why not use that opportunity to make him know we want him, make him ours, hot sex in our bed or his bed or other rooms :hehee!"**

That comment made Sakura blush and yell in her mind, "Stop being perverted! I don't want that!"

Inner sakura interrupted before she talked too much. **"Lies, you want what happen in the dream."**

"I… I damn you Inner …"

**"Hahahaha, hey, Naru is worried about us …"**

"Wait, what?" Sakura turned back to her boyfriend. "Naruto?"

Naruto was looking at her, worried by her lost, dazed look, and was calling her. His voice must have snapped her back to the real world.

She felt the tingling beginnings of a blush in her cheeks, and said, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I think I get lost on the road of life."

He stared at her for a moment, then began to laugh so hard her tingling cheeks became more pink than before. Linking arms they started to walk to the training fields, Naruto talking about his day and how he had to run away from Tsunade and meeting Chouji on the way, but just saying hi and that he was coming to see her. She smiled at that and had to laugh at the Tsunade part, but when he started to ask her about her day, she did not want to tell him about her naughty dream. Instead, she said, "Oh look, we're here."

Naruto looked. "Oh yes, we are ... So, what are we going to practice first?"

Sakura fell into her thinking pose while Naruto waited, watching her with a smile. "I know," she said brightly. "You can teach me kage bunshin no jutsu."  
Naruto's jaw dropped. "But Sakura-chan, that jutsu is an S-rank jutsu and if – because –"

Sakura stopped him with a smile. "Naruto-kun, while you were training with Jiraiya, I decided to learn more than what Tsunade taught me. I studied about jutsus with my own element too, to become strong like you to get Sasuke back." Naruto's face fell, and she went on quickly. "Remember, Naruto-kun, I stopped loving him in the time he was gone and only care for him as a friend. The man I love," she added, smiling, "you know already – it's you, my Naruto, my mate."

Naruto smiled and hugged her and kissed her. After some minutes they parted with smiles and blushing. Sakura went on. "What I was trying to say was being Tsunade's student had perks, so I read about kage bunshin no jutsu and everything about it. I've always wanted to learn it, but I knew my chakra level at that time was too low. Besides, the best teacher was away, (giggle) so I just read it and learned the basics but never actually tried it because I want you to teach me."

The two of them were sitting one in front of another now. Naruto tried to protest. "But Sakura-chan, you know you don't have -"

Again Sakura interrupted him. "Naruto-kun, it didn't mean I didn't train my chakra pool and make it large enough to cope with the kage bunshin. I know I can't do it like you but one is helpful as I want to get strong like you, my Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded. "I get it now, Sakura-chan. What other techniques do you know?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, beside what you know about my medic jutsus and the multiple things I can use for healing, I also picked some special techniques to eliminate the enemy. I don't like it but it's our way of work."

Naruto let her continue, nodding wordlessly as he listened. Sakura knew he was letting her talk because he understood she wanted the attention. He always had been like that and she liked that, but before she could tell him about her jutsu somebody interrupt them, making them annoyed… but give time to know if is true, damn.. that licra is getting me annoy right now and cant do nothing about it…

"Hey, Naruto and Sakur- I interrupted something, didn't I?" It was a blonde haired girl, who just left the hospital and was around training seven.

"No, Ino, it's fine, we're just going to train" Sakura said, flustered. "Now what do you want, Ino-pig?"

"Humph," Ino said. "All I wanted to do was say hi but I guess I can't do that when a forehead's in my way!" she scoffed, while flicking her hair around and looking another way.

"WHY YOU-" Sakura got cut off as one of Naruto's hands landed on her shoulder, the other cupping her cheek and turning her head to face him.

"She's not worth the fight, Sakura-chan. Besides, your forehead is beautiful, it makes me want to kiss it," Naruto said with a caring tone in his voice and love.

Sakura smiled, looking into the depths of his blue eyes. "You're right, Naruto-kun, but … it was you who told me that on the day we were assigned to our genin teams, wasn't it," Sakura replied, her words more a statement than a question.

Even as he blushed Naruto felt a pang of apprehension. "Eh... I... well..."

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. At first, I was mad to think you let me think the great Uchiha, the emo of emos said something nice to me to back in his own emoness, but in the end I (blushing) discovered it was you and somehow began to have feelings for you but I didn't see them until after you got back from your training with Jiraiya, so thank you for that and I love it when you said that, you are so romantic." The words tumbled from her lips in a great rush, and she leaned forward and kissed Naruto, making him blush.

Ino looked back and forth between the two, trying to make sense of what just happened when a light bulb clicked in her head. "YOU TWO ARE DATING, AREN'T YOU!" she shouted.

Sakura, shocked by Ino's outburst, just replied with a simple, "Yes."

"OMG, this is so unexpected!" Ino said weirdly

About an hour of Ino's mindless talking later:

"How did you guys start; tell me details!" Ino inquisitively and deviously asked with a succubus smirk.

"Well," both of them started out and explained the whole thing to her, the three dates they had and almost all the details except the reason why Naruto knew about the place.

"Aw, who knew Naruto could be so romantic?" Ino said.

"I know right!" Sakura agreed. Naruto put on the Famous Comical Anime expression.

"You know, you two look cute together"

The two blushed very red, looking one to another.

Naruto said, "Yeah?"

"Yes, Naruto, and congratulations to you too, I'm happy for you two, and about time!"

Naruto looked at her and asked, "About time?"

"Yeah, you two were beating around the bush for so long that the majority of us were tired of you never doing anything about it - and now I have the delicious gossip of you two dating." Ino giggled in glee.

Sakura was looking with a sweat drop on her forehead. "I think some know about it and have talked about it already, Ino-pig

Sakura was looking with a sweat drop on her forehead. "I think some know about it and have talked about it already, Ino-pig, or maybe not, but people have seen us together."

But, Forehead, say it they may, but I'm the queen of gossip and I'm promise you that now I know the whole of Konoha will soon know … but (before Sakura said something) knowing that may be a problem for some stupid people or the majority and that makes me mad. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but our group and I sure they will be happy to know about you two. Knowing some already know … why I didn't know that or have somebody tell me about it." (now mad)

"First, before you get more mad, thanks, Ino-pig, thanks for being considerate and not telling everyone. You're a good friend and I'm glad I have my best friend back. It makes me happy and Naruto-kun too (Naruto nodded) and about you not knowing about us? You were away on a mission when that whole thing happened, and some people were there when we were on our dates."

"Thanks, Sakura and good luck in your relationship. Well, I gotta go guys, I'll see you later," Ino said with the famous Ino wink. She began to walk away but then she remembered the real reason she had come to talk to Sakura, oh ** (almost squeeze) making Naruto groan for the sound and Sakura get interested.

"So what did you forget?"

A wide, gleeful smile broke over Ino's face. "Kidloco-kun is coming back. He just sent me a message when I got back, lucky bastard having good timing."

Naruto's eyes bulged at the news and the suffix. "You mean kidloco is really back back from his "retirement" and "mission" to be a ninja like us again?"

Sakura looked suspiciously at Ino, making the girl nervous. "And what kidloco-kun business do you have?"

Ino, blushing hard, tried to not look at the two expectant ninja of team 7, but decide to tell the truth. "Well," she began nervously, "yes, Naruto, kidloco is coming back. I'm not sure if he's going to stop being a rock star (giggle like high schoolgirl) but I think he wants some vacation from the music business and his secret mission I think you know already, Naruto (Naruto nodded) and I bet Sakura knows from you." Sakura nodded, her cheeks colouring. "Well, what I know he wants," Ino continued, her blush not escaping the attention of the other two, "is to be back and be their friend and return to ninja action."

"I see, if I was him, I'd sure do the same and I bet he want escape from the fangirls too," Naruto said with a chuckle. He added, "Lucky bastard" beneath his breath, but Sakura heard that and hit him on the head.

"Ouch Sakura-chan"….

"Got you right, baka… but you're my baka. So Ino, what about the kidloco-kun thing? Every time you said the name with the suffix, I see the sparkling in your eyes and I'm curious about it."

"Me too", said Naruto grabbing Sakura's hand and making Sakura smile.

"Well, (again blushing) Kidloco-kun and me had been seeing each other for almost like 8 months (between nervous and happy) and not he didn't come that time, remember my time on that mission, Sakura?"

Sakura just looked at her with surprise but with a real smile. "Yes, Ino pig, I remember."

Ino was annoyed by the nickname but she continued looking at Sakura's smile, which made her feel better. "Anyway, on my mission I met him and well…"

Sakura just smiled more and asked, "Well what?"

"Well, we had some dates in some nice places he knows and where the media or fangirls (she shook, remembering the crazy fangirls) and – well, I know he had feelings for me and it was the same with me to him. He's nice and cool, somehow perverted but a nice guy. We kissed -"

Sakura squealed, hearing that and Naruto just blushed, hearing their conversation, but Sakura pressed Ino for details. "Only kissing or something more?" she asked, with an evil smile, ready to tease her.

Naruto thought Ino had broken the record of more blushing in the hours they had spoken, but said nothing to know what they had done already. Maybe he would get some ideas with Sakura-chan.

"Well, Sakura, we kissed and touched and more, but that is my own business, (tongue out) but we love each other and every time we had the time to meet, we did and, well, we are ninja so the media and the rest don't know about us, and kidloco-kun, he know how to keep the secret a super secret, I think he was one on one of his travels, but damn he is amazing (dream face), crazy but amazing mostly in bed."

Naruto and Sakura blushed when they heard that.

"Wow, Ino-chan, I'm happy for you and for kidloco. It's a surprise but it's good to know you're happy with the right person and I'm happy to have my friend back," Sakura answered her.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is good and Naruto, (Naruto looked to her, blushing, knowing she knew he had heard everything) please take care of Sakura. If I learn you broke her heart I will kill you ..."

Naruto was scared of her, knowing what she might do to protect her friend but he smiled and said, "You know I'm always protecting her. As for my love for her, I will never break her heart – I would give my life for her. That's a promise of a lifetime, dattebayo."

"Aww, Naruto-kun, you're an amazing boyfriend, but I don't want you to get killed for me. Please promise me you don't get suicidal for me, I love you and don't want you to leave me alone. That would break my heart and life in a million pieces, please promise me." Sakura's eyes were sad but full of conviction.

Naruto met her eyes and saw the conviction she had and said, "My love, my mate (Ino was confused about that but didn't said anything) "I can't promise that because I love you and don't want you hurt but what I promise is, I will not give up my life to protect you, I will protect you but I will not die in vain or suicide, unless it's 100% out of control. I love you, Sakura-chan, and you my life is my promise of a lifetime, dattebayo."

"I love you, Naruto-kun, so much I'm going to protect you too with my life too. That's my ninja way!" She smirked in happiness and leaned towards him, ready to kiss him, Naruto doing the same.

Ino coughed loudly, and the two loverbirds sprang apart, faces scarlet. "I know you forgot I was here, but damn, too much sugar. I'm going to get diabetes from your love. And get a room …"  
Sakura blushing said, "Shut up, Ino pig, it's not like you with kid, Naru and me may just be kissing and go on a date for now (giggle), I bet what you said before you and kid had got to the next base knowing how horny he is when he get inspiration." (giggle)

Ino blushing tried to say something, but her words came out garbled and incoherent. Naruto saved the day saying, "Sakura-chan, don't be mean to Ino-chan. Look, the poor girl is soo red I think kid can use her like a light in his concert lol."

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Ok, Naruto-kun, you're right, she's soo red and embarrassed and so lost, poor girl, pooor girl." She giggled.

!"Shut up, you two! What we two do is our business, but he's soo amazing. (Nosebleed) Beside I bet you're still virgins, so what can I say? I've already beaten you." ;)

Sakura got mad and said, "It's not your problem and you're not going to win! My Naru I bet is much better than your kidloco, beside (now embarrassed) we had little time together and we want to go slow." ('wow is uncomforting but same time and that dream don't help me much')

Ino said with a smile, "I know, we also went slow in the beginning, but (now Naruto was embarrassed and looking the other way) you need to do it fast or maybe some other girl will try to win him doing that type of thing or worse. You know what I mean."

Sakura nodded, knowing what person she was talking about, anger rising inside her stomach. "Yes, Ino, I know what you mean, but she will never get my Naru-kun."

Naruto had been doing his best to distract himself from the conversation, watching a fly buzzing round and round, and did not hear Sakura's words. Now, glancing from one girl to another, he said, "Hey, Ino-chan, want to train too with us? We planned to share our jutsu and so on, but now I want to spar with you girls, if it's ok with Sakura-chan, and later I'll read some scroll Ero-sennin gave to me to learn."

Sakura-chan smiled wickedly as she looked at Ino, who looked nervous knowing what she and Naruto could do. Nevertheless, she still wanted that and needed training, after Asuma's death, when kidloco helped her in support and love, and Team 7 and Naruto helped in the revenge. She had done what Asuma had told her, not to lose to Sakura in ninjutsu and in love – in fact in love she always won. She smiled, "I'm in, but one thing, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, Ino-chan, you scared that I'll kick your ass?"

Ino laughed at that. "Tch. If you can, but it's more about our rivalry, we know that our friendship is back," she added quickly, before Sakura had a chance to say something, "but this is something Asuma-sensei asked me before he was killed, and later we got our revenge with your help." Ino looked at Sakura, who nodded. "Well, he asked me not to lose to you in ninja career and in love. I know as a ninja I've lost but I'm getting stronger, even though you're still better than me …"

Saku hearing that said, "But Ino-chan, you're good too. You've learned much from kidloco, and you're good from what I hear. Besides, you're getting new training in the I&T with Ibiki and your own father."

"That's true but still I'm not like you or Naruto. Like I said I'm getting stronger (smirk) and still I haven't learned everything with kidloco in the 8 month we've been together, (they nodded, understanding that) but only some of the times, because of his mission and me being here. I learned from him when I had my mission where he is, so I'm just beginning the training with kidloco. I still need more time, that bastard knows his things …"

Naruto said: "Yes, he does."

Ino continued. "He still needs to teach me non-ninja fighting and techniques, but he plans to teach when he's back in his old team, (making Naru and Saku get happy) to make a powerful team like Konoha's never had. Besides, you're with Naruto and now you're together, I bet he will teach you whatever he know the whole time, like he's doing now. (Naruto blushed) And while I'm waiting for my kid back, you two will go ahead of me, (now sad) but right now I can have a good fight." (Determination but still little sad)

Naruto, listening to everything but saying nothing out of respect for the girls' talk, said, "Not to worry, Ino-chan, we'll train with you until my brother comes back and I'm sure he'll be happy if he knows we helped you train, (Ino nodded and Sakura smiled) and I'm sure he'll do the same. Besides, we're here to train and after that I need talk to you, Ino, about something important." ;)

Sakura perked up, interested. "What's this? What is it about? Can I hear too?"

Naruto kissed Sakura on the lips. "It's something I need talk with her about, something that you can't hear." Sakura almost said something but Naruto continued. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. All I can say is -" he chuckled "- it's a surprise. Anyway, it's about a party for kidloco" (making Sakura pout) "and she knows much about him that we don't, and I want to surprise everyone. Only a few people can know. I may tell you about it later."

"Can't I know too, or don't you trust me?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I trust you and love you, but believe me, I'm going to tell you later. Anyway," he added with a blush, "I have a plan involving you and need Ino's help with that too so :p"

Sakura understood what he was saying. She blushed too and said, "Ok, Naru-kun, but you need to tell me everything, ok?"

He only nodded and kissed her, only to be interrupted by an annoyed Ino. "Ok, are we training or am I just going to see you make out?"

The couple separated, blushing….

"Ok, it's training time!"

The two lovers and their friend stood in one half of the training ground, taking up their own fighting positions and looking from one to another. In their taijutsu stances, they formed a triangle, each waiting for the first attack.

Naruto was using what Jiraiya had taught him during their two year training trip and some tips he had learned in his travels from other nin as well as some help from kidloco before he went to travel with Jiraiya.

Ino was in a different taijutsu, one they had never seen before. It looked like she was going to dance, but they knew there must be more to it than that. They bet it was Kidloco who helped her to get that style; besides Sakura knew she had taken Anbu training from her father and Ibiki, and maybe even Anko. Luckily she not had been corrupted or maybe not, who knew. The two others were very cautious about attacking her now that she had begun training with kidloco and that bastard knew things which still were secret.

And the last was Sakura, trained by none other than the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, trained in medic nin and her own taijutsu style, based on her monstrous strength which could destroy mountains. It was well known that Sakura had the same – Naruto, after all, had experienced it first hand. She had trained with other nin too, like Genma (she really was annoyed how perverted he was but he had been a good teacher and friend too) and others, mostly Anko too, besides kidloco had helped her too like he had done with Naruto when he was younger in Team 7, just ready like the other two ninjas.

They wait for the moment to attack one another. A bird rose up from a tree, flying away, and as if it had been the signal they were waiting for, they sprang forward to attack. They began to fight, but stopped when they felt something wet hitting them. They looked up as the clouds opened and the rain began to fall more and more heavily. They groaned, their training ruined, exchanging looks, and with a nod, they ran to a safe place to avoid getting more wet than they already were.

As they ran, Naruto noticed something curious about Sakura-chan which almost gave him a nose bleed. Oh God, he realized, she is…

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~

**Hehe I just did a cliffhanger? Hehe, sorry, but it needed it.**

**Well I did the third chapter, sorry again for the late but much had happen in my family had be make me distracted, beside new job and little time.. just to read and talk with my wife and ect, that xmas will be somehow sad for my family but same time will be ok  
Sorry again for my late, I will said you some change I just did  
First: cant remember if said that fanfic will be after pain arc, well I change of idea and put before that, before the mission to get Sasuke and before the brothers Uchihas fight, just watched the series again (DVD who cost me one dollar and had like 15 chapters hehehe) I had change the chapter already, the third was suppose to be a training but for lack of information about jutsus will learn Sakura-chan, I had some ideas but still not sure what element will I use, I had some idea but still want, Naruto the same I want do some original and the already know in canon and in fanfics 9sorry who already invent it I going to credit to you, when the time is come, but mostly is Sakura part, so I had change it what you just read (in the same time I had change like 7 times in one part or other or the whole) the idea is make two part of training, Ino was not suppose to be in the training but in the end I did and like it, but I think they will not train having the last part and the "rain" thing, but next will be scroll learning and practice, but will not said more, beside some sexual moments too, maybe, still not lemons, that I will work laters chapters, just want work, beside some missions…  
Well that's all again and happy x mas for all of you  
Oh yeah.. the reviews of my little fans I had! Hehe :p  
Bah'chin: the yen thing I did with yahoo or google(cant remember) money change, so they give me that when I put to yen to dollar :p and everyone make mistake so im not worry about it, more I cant remember about Early not lighting thing :p, thanks of you review :D and like I said before I had change some lines and make news ones to make more interesting and thanks you to said me I did great job, make me blush :p I wait the third chapter you like it too, was a difficult one to make, deciding much to do in here XD, and I decide to wait the lemons to later but will had sexual moment or whatever is call I cant remember now :p, you got my idea ehehe  
vidkhusul: first sorry for my late o the third chapter, you can read the reason :p, now in bussines, im happy I had make you smile with my history I wait you get more smile with the next chapter, im honor o you review :D, and againg sorry for my late, I will tried, just my job take most of my time, so little time to write :p  
kidloco: lol you funny bastard, I know you like it and sure will love the next ones, I know you like myself lol, stop be a loco and write more! Wait that I need tell me to myself but you are me and me are you so lol (looking everyone.. what? I cant talk to myself now? Lol)  
Thanks to all for you review and will wait for more in the future :D, lucky is not rep because there I'm repwhore XD (NF inside talk and joke lol)**

**kidloco.**

**Again im not owner of naruto or the song I had post there, only my history (adopted but now is mines) and the mess :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Kidloco rant and disclaimer  
9/25/12  
end 05/26/13**

**Beta 06/11/13**

**Upload: 06/13/13**

**Before people come crying about copyright and shit, I don't own Naruto and the characters, nor the songs I may post here. Only the OC character I may post in the future is mine and maybe some enemy ninjas who will be OCs too, so that's and changing again the chapter lol for like ... damn, I've lost count lol ...  
And just that day I begun to write that chapter.**

**Kidloco rant: thanks for the review and favorites and etc, that chapter will be the continuation of what happened in the last chapter and interesting things will pass too, so had fun and happy X-mas, New Year, Easter, San Valentine, Sakura's birthday, April Fool, mother day and future happy father day and etc, not sure when I end that chapter lol.  
**NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~

**NaruSaku Arise **

**Chapter 4  
You don't know what will happen in the rain while you're training.**  
**(in the last chapter)**

They waited for the moment to attack one another. A bird rose up from a tree, flying away, and as if it had been the signal they were waiting for, they sprang forward to attack.

They began to fight and after some hours of taijutsu they just stopped when they felt the first few wet drops on their skin, and then more and more, making them wetter than they were already. The girls whined at that and they looked up as the clouds opened. Already rain was falling more and more heavily than before, they groaned, their training ruined. Naruto, though, didn't think it was ruined, it was more like funny and sexy because the girls' clothes were clinging to their bodies, making Naruto smirk pervertedly.

The two girls exchanged looks, and with a nod, they ran to a safe place to avoid getting more wet than they already were. While Naruto was whining a little about how he wanted to train in the rain, the girls glared at him at first, but when they realized that they looked better to him, they blushed and giggled a little at how cute Naruto was looking wet, especially Sakura who was blushing at how sexy Naruto was wet.

As they ran, Naruto noticed something curious about Sakura-chan which almost gave him a nose bleed. Oh God, he realized, Oh God she is…

**~~~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~**

She is using a thong? Or might be? No, no, no – he shook his head quickly – she is not that adventurous. Sexy, yes, but not that much … A thong I can understand, I – wait, is it that red lace thong she had? Oh damn, wait, her bike shorts with the rain are so tight in her beautiful ass and oh God, she definitely is.

**"Yep, we're lucky like that." The Kyuubi interrupted Naruto's train of thought. "Our vixen has to be a pervert if –"**

"Kyuubi! What the hell!"

**"What, kit? I'm just saying she looks soo delicious, look at that **, and was saying she may be a pervert if she don't use it."**

Naruto almost slipped. "Kyuubi, what the hell are you looking at my girl for?"

**Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Sorry, kit, but you and me are the same person in the same body, whether you like it or not. Stop distracting me. Wow, didn't know her shorts got so tight like that. Now I can tell you I love the rain, because she's so –"  
**  
Annoyed that he was talking about his girlfriend, Naruto snapped, "Kyuubi, just shut up." But, looking at Sakura's ass, "But yeah, I know, right, oh God, it's sooo perfect. Oh man, I'm lucky having her for a girlfriend. Imagine what I can do – no, no, bad thoughts!"

**"Hey, kit," interrupted the Kyuubi in a sing-song tone, "I think you need to pay more attention to your surroundings and not her ** because they've stopped and are down there, on the ground."**

"Oh what? Oh damn…"

As for the girls …

While the three of them had been speeding through the trees of Konoha, Sakura and Ino had been talking about little things, so absorbed in their conversation that Sakura didn't notice the way Naruto was looking at her. When she glanced back to Naruto to ask something, Naruto quickly turned his head away, blushing, so that all she saw was a distracted Naruto. Whilst she didn't know the reason, she had her suspicions. Ino, however, had no idea of what was happening between the two.

Stopping suddenly, Sakura descended from the tree, Ino following curiously, questions in her head. Naruto was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't see them go down and passed above them.

"Hoi! Naruto-kun, we're down here, you baka!"

Naruto, looking behind and down, flushed. "Hehe, sorry," he said. "Why have we stopped?"

Ignoring Inner Sakura's comments on just how cute Naruto looked when confused and blushing, Sakura smiled. "There's a training ground nearby."

"You want to train in the rain?" Ino asked, astonished.

She nodded.

"Hell, yeah, let's go training!" Naruto said.

**Kyuubi smirked. "More time to see vixen ass**

Red in the face, Naruto snapped, "Shut up, you old fox." The fox laugh and fell back into silence.

The training ground that Sakura had in mind was close by, though by the time they reached it the rain had slackened. As they entered, ready to fight, Sakura said, "Only taijutsu." Inner Sakura noted approvingly that this would lead to more groping than any other style, making Sakura blush.

The other two nodded and started to run towards each other, then stopped and jumped back. Naruto tossed three shuriken at the girls, who rolled away from them and countered with their own shuriken. Naruto just stopped the weapons with the shuriken he had in his hand.

Sakura punched the ground, cracking the earth wet from the rain, and making the mud rise like a tsunami to swamp Naruto and Ino. Seeing the wave of mud bearing down on them, Ino whined, "Man, first wet, now muddy, hell no!" Forming seals she said, **"Doton: earth wall",** raising a big wall to stop the mud wave, while Naruto ran forward and using his wind jutsu said, **"Fuuton: great air broken",** making the wave peel apart and break away.

"Not fair," said Sakura, "We said only taijutsu and you two broke that rule with jutsu."

"Sorry, baby," said Naruto, "but I think you did a jutsu too, Sakura-chan."

"I didn't, remember my punch is not a jutsu but a punch with chakra like –"

Naruto interrupted. "– like baachan does it. Heh, it's still overkill."

Ino laughed at that, and laughed even harder when Sakura hit him with mud. Before the pair of them started to have a mud fight, she quickly said, "Let's continue."

The others nodded and jumped apart again. Naruto began with the jutsu, **"Fuuton: air bullet",** and shot some bullet of air at the girls. Ino quickly threw up another earth wall, but the bullet smashed through it, making Ino roll away from it. Sakura called out, **"Suiton: water wall",** doing the same as Ino did, but seeing an opportunity she threw some kunais with explosive papers at Naruto, making him jump away from the explosion just as Ino attacked Sakura with taijutsu.

When Sakura counter-attacked, not using her full strength force made the fight more interesting, but the one who didn't train like them or with them may had be broken for days… While Ino was defending and at the same time attacking, the fight was tied in defence and attacking for the two sexy girls and Naruto noticed they were having fun too. He smiled. "It's good they have their friendship back, but thanks to Kidloco's help, we are best friends and couples too. Hehe, how Kid worked that in I don't know, but I'm happy I'm with Sakura-chan now and how she looks happy too. Same to Ino-chan with Kidloco, damn bastard... already up with Ino-chan (little nosebleed thinking about they were doing) damn… while we just make out, but" (now looking the girls still sparring in the slow rain, he could distinguish how wet and sexy they were) "wow, Sakura-chan is beautiful and sexy." Her red shirt clung tight to her body which let him see the silhouette of her breast (**yes, she was using a bra**), and he noticed that her shirt had lost some fabric.

**Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah! Lose more and more of that, lose the top or the shorts, oh yeah, baby."  
**  
Naruto yelled, "Shut up, fox! Let me concentrate, you pervert…"

**Kyuubi just smirked. "Hah, look who is talking, who can't stop looking at the pink vixen ass…"**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Damn fox."

**"Awww, I want those useless clothes off ..."**

"Me too, fox, me too …"

She was panting for breath, her skin dirty and wet mostly. He looked up again, seeing her beautiful face, how her wet hair flew in the rain while she was fighting, how Sakura was focused, her eyes were on fire.

"That is a sexy look. I wish she'd look at me like that in bed."

**Kyuubi laughed. "Now who is the pervert?"**

"Shut up and let me contemplate her ..."

**(kidloco: "Cough cough … You two ... stop interrupting what I'm writing … or thinking or whatever about the fight before I kick your ugly ass … Ok, where was I … oh yeah, now I remember, hehe, but you two said the truth. Sakura-chan is amazing, hehe…" Naruto: but you is the one writing, Kidloco: shut up..) **

Watching her, he saw how her arms and hands went back in the punches she gave or defending herself. Naruto just couldn't find words for her beautiful legs, how he loved her legs. Sakura's movement was super-amazing in Naruto's eyes, but the part of Sakura's body he loved most and that sentiment of liking or love, that not had been now or later or early (mostly in the travel with Ero-sennin who make him a little pervert), but that had come from his 13-year-old days, yup our little Naruto noticed that part easily and it was her ass, her perfect cute ass which helped motivate Naruto to get a perverted interest in her, besides the love he had for her, which was pure. Besides, another part of Sakura Haruno he liked or better he loved was her eyes, for example, which he loved so much, mostly to lose himself in that green ocean of beauty, her hair which was an unusual color, who was very nice, cute and sexy and that make her special to love. He loved to play it when she let it play. The other quality he loved was her temper, which he loved too, and yes, Naruto knew he was a masochist **(fox: "Yes, he is one, that make me lol hard.".. Naruto: "Shut up, furball, it's not funny.".. fox: "How dare you, kit, insult me like that! And yes, it is funny, hehe, but don't insult me, you brat".. kidloco: "Seriously, shut up, you two!".. fox and naruto: "Sorry, writer Kidloco"..) **but how he loved that girl, and her smile which gave him butterflies in his stomach, and her forehead which he wanted to kiss. At that thought, he giggled, remembering that day in the Academy when they were waiting for their new sensei. "I'm not going to tell her about that, and Kidloco doesn't know either. I'll wait. Sakura-chan, don't kill me for that mishap, hehe, mhm, if it wasn't for that stupid milk and diarrhea, I'd have kissed her on her lips for sure."

Naruto looked at Sakura again, to keep checking her out. Now with her wet bicycle shorts clinging to her thighs like a second skin, he couldn't stop looking at her **. While he was checking out his girlfriend as they fought, he confirmed something he was suspecting about Sakura-chan – she didn't have panties on.

**The fox said, "I tell you she didn't have panties, look dat ass! We want fuck that ass so hard she can't walk or sit for a year, oh yeah."**

That gave him a big nosebleed with a perverted smile, and he decided to join the fight. Distracted by his thoughts, he failed to hear the **fox** warning him of a rock until it was too late. The rock struck him in the head, knocking him to the floor and making him see stars and Sakura dancing around him. He thought dimly that he heard a yell and somebody caught him …

The girls had been fighting with everything they had, forgetting Naruto as he stood back and watched them, waiting for his chance to attack. Sakura used **Suiton: Water Punch**, making the rain form into a hand of water which flew in Ino's direction. Ino used her **earth wall to shield** herself and jumped away as the two jutsu collided, making a great destruction. Sakura, seeing that, **used Suiton: Water Senbon no Jutsu**, but Ino had already launched a surprise attack, using **Doton: Earth Spike,** making Sakura yelp in surprise. She attacked Ino with the water senbon, Ino just tried to avoid the needles but got hit in some parts of her body. Sakura, seeing her own danger from the earth spikes, punched the ground with her monster strength **(Kidloco gets some punches for saying that about Sakura's strength behind the writer blog favorite cell),** destroying the attack, and followed it up by throwing shuriken at Ino, who countered. They sprang forward and exchanged a few blows of taijutsu, and then Sakura punched the floor again, making the earth break seizing a great chunk of broken earth, she pitched it in Ino's direction. Seeing that, Ino used a **Doton boulder** to hit them, making pieces fly in every direction. Sakura was struck by fragments which tore through part of her clothes and skin, but as the smoke cleared, she saw just one piece of earth flying directly at Naruto whom she had forgotten about. She was scared looking at how fast it was going and how Naruto hadn't noticed it, and a little confused oh what he was looking at, but the rock was already in front of him. She yelled making Ino look back, stop her next attack and see what happened and why she had yelled just as Naruto went down from the hit.

Sakura reacted fast, jumping in Naruto's direction to get to him before he hit the floor, but he was already on the floor. When Sakura got there, she let out the breath she was holding when she saw he was ok, but she noticed some other pieces of dirt had hit him, leaving him scratched and bleeding. The old fox had begun to fix it to make like nothing had happened to him, making her smile, and when he opened his eyes it was with a surprised-looking Naruto who said something, that made Sakura blush hard and Ino laugh at what Naruto had just said, planning to make fun of Sakura once she was not in a murder mood. **(Sakura: "Kidloco, don't dare write what he said... or I will kill you."…kidloco: "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but my fans want to know beside that the idea of the whole forgeting from you." Sakura said…"Shut up, baka!" *hitting* kidloco: "Nyaaa…ouch Sakura-chan!" Ino just laughed hard at that while Naruto just blushed about what he said to her and more if Ino had heard it too.)** What Sakura and Ino heard was, "Wow, Sakura-chan - I didn't know you were soo daring not to use panties today or is that sometimes? Because I know you use thongs but normally bikinis, anyway if I did know about it, I sure had look more in that beautifully ass you have, baby and".. but he didn't finish because he notice a surprised red Sakura and how mad and embarrassed she was and noticed what he said to her that make him blush too, and he knew too that she heard it from her blushing and looking menacing, and maybe Ino hearing too about her not using panties and worst they knew he knew what Sakura used normally and that was troublesome.

Naruto looked at Ino laughing hard and he nodded, thinking, 'Yup, Ino heard it, because she's laughing hard', so he tried to say something. "I didn't m-" he began, but Sakura just did what she always did when she was embarrassed, mostly from him now boyfriend, and hit him hard, making him yell in pain with a bump on his head.

"Baka, I just forgot to put them on today. It's not like I want to flash everyone my ass like you said, baka pervert, and what about you knowing my undies uses eh?"… but when she noticed what she did she said, "Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't mean, oh damn, Naruto, I'm sorry, baby, for the first part but not the second. You still need to explain it later, but I'm sorry for hitting you."

Naruto said while he was still seeing again stars and her dancing now in cheerleader uniform, "Ouww." When he could think better and didn't see that anymore, he looked at her still with little pain but with a smile. "It's ok, Sakura-chan. What I said was unnecessary to mention but it's just, wow."

Sakura blushed again and said, "Shut up and don't tell anyone or you will be in the hospital for a year, but I forgive you, Naruto, but (bonk) how do you know about my panties?"

**(Sakura: "Kidloco, you're soo dead."…kidloco: I see her rage, I do what always do when she like that… I run like crazy.. Sakura:"Kidlocoooo, come here!")  
**  
"Oww, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it, it's just …"

"It's what?"

He tried to not get hit again, saying, "Nothing, Sakura-chan. Ouch, my head."

She sighed and said again, "I'm mad with you for the second part but the first part. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

He nodded. "I forgive you, hehe."

Sakura began to use her medic jutsu on his head. He sighed from the cold chakra, but he looked down because now Sakura was kneeling in front of him, letting him see her tights and he blushed hard. Trying to control his hormones he looked at her face while she was working on first his head and then other hurts, but his gaze kept sliding back to see her tights again.

Sakura didn't notice what he was looking at because right now she was working on his shoulders after she had taken off his t-shirt to make her work more easy, but at the same time, let her check him out, making her inner giggle like a high school girl. When she noticed what she was doing she blushed, embarrassed, thinking he'd noticed it. Glancing at him quickly, she saw that he hadn't noticed what she was doing and she thought, 'Wow, I'm safe, wow, I was checking out my boyfriend's body, hehe.'

**Inner Sakura said, "Hell yeah, you did and it's very yummy, but maybe Naru-kun noticed it and is waiting for you to say something … maybe he'll kiss us hard."**

She decided not to say something to her inner pervert self and at the same time she stopped talking to her inner, she looked at him, following his gaze down south. She blushed hard and Inner Sakura giggled like a pervert, making her mad. She hissed Naruto's name. "Naaruutooo, what are you looking at?"

Looking at her face, he saw her blushing and embarrassed, making him gulp at the thought of what she wanted to do to him, but at the same time don't know what she really wanted because of the mix of emotions on her face. **(They heard someone laugh but didn't notice who it was.)** With one hand on his head he said, "Eh, sorry, Sakura-chan, but it's your fault too."

She hissed, "My fault?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, if you had used panties" – bang – "Ouch, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura yelled, "Baka, it's not like I do that always or normally. This is the first time I forgot to put them on, like I said before, baka…"

Naruto said, "Oh yeah?"

Sakura blushed and continued, "Yeah, baka, I was late and still had to eat breakfast and shower… (blushing) so didn't get time to put it"

Nodding, Naruto said with love, "I understand and believe you, but can be sexy if you don't use it that much, hehe."

"Shut up, baka, or I will hit you and not cure your head after my beating."

"Ok, ok, Sakura-chan, but you are beautiful, the most beautiful cherry blossom the world has seen" – Sakura blushed for that – "and you have a beautiful body and what a ass but" (before she got mad he continued) "you know what I things I love about you?"

She was now relaxing but didn't move from where she was. She said with pink in her cheeks, "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He said, putting his hand on her face, looking into her eyes, "It's your eyes, your beautiful green eyes, like two beautiful jades with much love, determination and fury, but mostly how you look when you happy or when you're in love. I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

He smiled and continued, "But not only your eyes but also your nose" - poking her nose with his finger, making her laugh - "what a cute nose you have, baby. Your beautiful lips, I want to kiss you always."

Sakura blushed at that and they heard an "Awwww, so cuteee" from Ino, but ignored it.

Naruto went on. "Your cheek makes me touch it and kiss it and that forehead you have, makes me kiss it."

Sakura didn't know what to do or say about that. She just decided it was a cute compliment from her boyfriend but when she got it about that line or remembered where she might have heard it, she got surprised because that line was mostly the same line… but she decided to ask later, because Naruto leaned in and kissed her lips, making her respond. As they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes with love, while Ino was taking pictures without them knowing it to maybe blackmail them or just to add in her album, but mostly to let see her boyfriend how cute they were.

Sakura broke the look to ask Naruto how he was feeling after everything and to ask if he could move or walk or run, because right now the rain had become very annoying, and now that they had stopped moving they might catch cold. Luckily the rain had stopped and come making a crazy weather. Naruto and Sakura looked at Ino laughing hard, having already put away her camera to not get it broken by them, so Sakura only saw her laughing and making funny faces like she was trying to do what they did.

Getting mad, she yelled, "Ino, can you stop laughing and come to help us?... And how come you were there and didn't let us know you were there too?"

Ino just laughed more and said, "Priceless and it's not my fault you and your boyfriend forgot about me to get mushy mushy and kissing kissing." She ducked her head as Sakura, mad and embarrassed, threw a rock at her, making her laugh more. "Oh god, Sakura-chan, you're blushing so much that Hinata will look like a novice."

Sakura growled and made as if to lunge at Ino, but Naruto caught her, stopping her, but at the same time smiling as he felt her ass without her knowing. He said after some time of movement, "Sakura-chan, don't kill Ino-chan". Feeling her shiver from the cold and looking in the sky to her ass above her clothes making him blush didn't know it. "But, yeah, we need to get away from the rain."

Relaxing, Sakura said, "Eh, Naruto-kun, you were feeling me up?"

He said nervously, "No, no, Sakura-chan, nothing like that. Why would you think of that?"

She said, "Mmm, ok, Naruto I'll believe you - and really, Ino, just stop laughing."

Ino nodded, biting her knuckles as she tried to get control of herself. She looked at them and smiled because Sakura had forgotten about her again and was looking at Naruto with a smile, perhaps because of something Naruto had said to her. Naruto smiled back. Sakura decided to give him a gift after what he said which Ino hadn't heard, sure had been one the cute nice comment about herself. She just kissed him on the lips making him smile and kiss her back, making a very hot wet rain make up kiss.

Ino got annoyed after seeing them make up for what seemed like 30 minutes in her opinion. "Ok, lover birds, we know you two want fuck one to another but we really need out of the rain before we get cold, like you said, Sakura-chan."

They broke the kiss, blushing at forgetting Ino was there too for the make up and the traveler's hand. They nodded and got ready to go, but Sakura felt a hand on her ass making her gasp. She yelled, "NARUTO!" and love tap him on the head, but inside she smiled wickedly, knowing Naru-chan was bolder with her. While it was nice, embarrassing but nice, she needed to make Naruto learn not to do perverted things in public when Ino was there mostly, While Ino was nervous and the same time amused about that look and blush of her best friend and what Naruto did to her, Sakura continued, "So, Naru-kun, that was not the first time you hand was there, right?" Beside again what you looking at?

Noticing Naruto was looking not at her face but a little lower down at her bust, mostly her nipples which were hard in her wet shirt, before Sakura did or said something (but she wasn't going to do anything in reality), Ino interrupted her. "Yes, Naruto-kun," she said teasingly, "why were you so distracted to get in that situation?"

Nervously, Naruto started to answer, "Hehe, well, Ino the funny thing was -" but Sakura blushing said, "Ino-pig, shut up!"

Ino again laughed hard, and saw the holes in her shorts. Blushing at the sight of her sexy ass and her skin, biting her lips, confounding herself, but not letting them notice that she said, "Wow, Sakura-chan, it's true you forgot! There are holes in your shorts –"

Naruto interrupted quickly, trying to save Sakura from embarrassment, after she yelped and looked at herself. "No, Ino-chan, she didn't forget, I just went perverted, I'm sure she's she wearing underwear, but the water made it like transparent, I think."

The two girls looked at him in surprise, Sakura because she knew it was a lie trying to save her from embarrassment, making her love him more and think of something nice for him for that. Ino, not believing him, just rolled her eyes. "Ok," she said, "let's go before we really get a cold."

The two nodded, and Sakura tried to get Naruto up but when he was almost on his feet, he yelled in pain. Alarmed, Sakura carefully eased him back to the ground and asked, "Naru-kun, are you hurt? Where?"

"Ouch, ouch, Saku-chan, it's my leg and feet."

Sakura looked at Ino. She nodded and got some medication from Sakura's pouch while Sakura began her diagnosis of Naruto's leg and feet. She didn't see anything worrisome, only a twisted leg from hitting the ground and some cuts from where the fragments of earth had struck him, making him bleed a little, but the fox had fixed it fast but she didn't know why he hadn't continued… There was nothing broken and that made her sigh with relief that there was nothing to worry about unless the cold of the day could make him sick. Looking to Ino who was worried that it was mostly her jutsu which had hurt him, Sakura smiled and said, "Hey, Ino, can you help me with Naruto? He's heavy. Besides, don't blame yourself for that."

Ino answered sadly, "But, Sakura-chan, it was my jutsus which –"

Naruto interrupted her, saying, "Yeah, Ino-chan, it was not your fault, neither of you, Sakura, because I know you'll blame yourself for that accident too."

"I won't blame myself for what happened. You're right, it was an accident. Thanks, Naruto", said Ino with a smile.

Sakura just nodded. "Yes, Naruto, I will do the same, thanks baby."

As the girls got him to his feet, Sakura said, "Damn Naruto, you're really heavy."

Ino said with a huff, "Yeah, Naruto's heavier in comparison with Sakura's forehead."

"What did you say, Ino-pig? It's you who are heavy."

Naruto gave a small, nervous laugh. "I bet I have more weight than you two girls have. Besides that you two are beautiful and sexy" (making the two girls blush) "most especially Sakura-chan, because she is my girlfriend."

Ino said, blushing, "Awww, so cuteeee."

Sakura just blushed with a smile and kissed his cheek so that Naruto flushed. "Thank you, baby, and about your weight, I bet it's because you eat so much ramen, right?"

Naruto pouted at that, but looking the girls laughing, he laughed with them. "But ramen is the food of gods, that's why I have the best body of everyone here."

Sakura laughed, while Ino rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't think so, Naruto, I'm the one with best body."

**Kyuubi said, 'She's yummy like the vixen.'**

"Hell yeah," said Naruto in his head, but out loud he said, "Ok now, girls, we need to stop that and begin walking. Let's go before it rains again," the three of them sneezed just then, and Sakura said, "Damn we can't get sick right now."

"Oh man," said Ino, "I hate getting sick."

"Baachan will kick us for that," Naruto added, and the three trembled at the idea.

When Naruto was ready they started walking easily to Sakura's house, which was the closest to the training ground. They went slowly because of Naruto's "injury", but didn't mind at first, as they were talking about everything. Before long, they were sniffling and laughing at that, but they began to feel tired and annoyed. While they walked and talked, the villagers were surprised to see Naruto between two girls with a "injury", while it was normal for most knowing how reckless he was, while others glared at him with hate and talked to themselves. The 3 ninjas didn't let that bother them though it was a little sad for Naruto, he had done that much and still people hated him for a stupid fox inside him, to change the mood, Naruto said, "Hey, look, we're there!"

Sakura smiled as they walked up to her front door, but then the smile fell from her face as she started to search for the keys. Ino laughed, but Sakura just said, "Shut up, ok, I get it." Finding her keys, she opened the door and went in with Ino and Naruto.

Naruto looked around with surprise at first, but then started to worry about her parents, "But what about your mother, Sakura-chan?" Sakura laughed, after Ino helped her to settle Naruto on the sofa and make him comfortable, she started to use her medical jutsus to relax Naruto. "Don't worry about her, my foxy." Naruto blushed and the Kyuubi groaned at that. "She likes you; she's just very protective around me. Not because of the fox, though, she's like this with every guy, but Naruto, I just want you, I was stupid when I was younger but I –"

Naruto stopped her, but before he could say something, Ino cut in to avoid hearing more romance between the two. "Sakura-chan, where did you put your towels? You know we are still wet."

"The same place they always have been, Ino-chan. Hey, let me go get it. Besides, I need to get some bandages for Naruto's legs."

Ino nodded and began to try to wring out the water from her hair, ignoring Naruto, while Sakura was walking moving her hips knowing Naruto was looking at her, especially her backside, making Naruto blush, going into the bathroom she retrieved three towels from the closet, one orange for Naruto, one purple for her best friend and pink for herself and with a giggle began to dry her hair. Ino was whining about her wet clothes as she waited for the towel, forgetting about Naruto, who was having nosebleed at the sight of her wet clothes tight on her body. When she noticed what Naruto was looking at, she smiled and went over a little while checking her wet socks and shoes, At this moment, Sakura came back with the towels and saw what she was doing and what Naruto was looking at. Outraged, Inner Sakura said, **'How dare she flash her ass to our Naruto and Naruto is suppose to look our ass and body and not her!'** Angrily, she threw the towel at Naruto's head, making him yelp, and Ino quailed when she saw how mad Sakura was, "Stop being a pervert and checking another girl who is not me!" Naruto blushed, making Ino laugh until she saw Sakura's furious glare. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but can't lose the time to tease him, he is so innocent." Naruto glared at her now but looked at Sakura while Sakura got a little sad. Ino, noticing that, continued as she wrapped the purple towel round her hair. "Besides, Sakura-chan, I have a man already. I wasn't trying to steal your man, but just was giving him a taste of his own medicine. You know that those two" (kidloco and Naruto) "are perverts."

"I'm not a pervert!" Naruto protested weakly, but the glare of the two girls silenced him.

Sakura said, "Yeah, but you don't need to do that to my man."

Ino hugged her. "Sakura, Naruto loves you, and he may be a pervert but never will he see or go with another girl who is not you."

Naruto said, "What Ino said is true, you're the only one for me, I love you and you're beautiful, my cherry blossom."

Flushing, Sakura asked, "Is it true, Naruto, that you think I'm beautiful?"  
Naruto said, "Yes, Sakura-chan, you are most beautiful in comparison to Ino-chan."

Sakura got a big smile while Ino, drying her clothes before getting changed, said, "Hey, I'm here you know, and more beautiful."

Naruto said, "Nee, nee, don't get jealous. It's your fault for teasing me."

Flustered, Ino rolled her eyes, while Naruto and Sakura laughed, and began to dry themselves off. "Naruto," said Sakura, "I think you need to take off your clothes," and looking at the other girl, "the same for us two."

Naruto blushed like a tomato, while Ino whistled, saying, "Wow, Sakura-chan, I didn't know you want us naked, but that's not a bad idea. You pervert, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

Ino continued, overriding her protest. "Besides, he complimented you, and now you want to jump his bones and with me?"

The two poor ninja went scarlet, hardly able to catch each other's eye, and Sakura yelled, "Ino, don't be a pervert and I didn't think of doing that with that baka now and no, Ino you're not welcome!"

Naruto just laughed nervously, thinking, 'Wow, Sakura said not now. That means she's thinking –'

**'Hell yeah, she wants us, oh just ravage her like there's no tomorrow.'**

Naruto blushed, saying, 'Shut up fox, you're not welcome neither!' making the poor fox get mad but he cut the connection when he heard Ino laugh.

While Ino just laughed hard, Sakura was thinking, 'Oh damn, I just said not now? Is it like I'm planning to do it later?'

**'Oh yes,'** said Inner Sakura.** 'We're thinking of it and wanting him, oh man, did you look at that hot body he had? Soo wet and tight and that muscle…'**

Sakura blushed and said, "Shut up, Inner, stop being a pervert, besides in one thing you're right: Naruto has a nice body to drool over. Now look what you did, inner pervert!"

Inner just laughed hard, saying perverted things and picturing that body and what she would do with him, making Sakura blush harder than ever. Ino seeing her reaction and knowing she was talking to the pervert inner side of herself, laughed more, saying, "Oh man, you two are so easy."

Sakura just grunted and said, "I'm going to get some clothes for you two and Ino, don't tease my man or I will tell Kidloco." In singsang voice

Ino said, "Ok, ok, I will not tease him with my sexy body because it's only for my Kidloco, but I sure will tease him with you."

Naruto pouted. "Ino-chan, don't be mean with Saku and me."

Sakura said, "Don't, Ino, the poor guy will die from your pervyness." The two girls laughed and Naruto whined, saying, "You two are meaner", which only made the two girls laugh more. Eventually, Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Girls…"

Sakura got her laughter under control, "ok, I will stop, sorry, Naru-chan." She kissed his lips, and Naruto drew her up close, having her sit on his stomach, where he could see her thighs better. Before she got what he was doing he grabbed his towel and began to dry her, making her laugh, and the same time she did the same to him, kissing and touching.

Ino continued toweling herself off, while she tried to not look at the cute and sexy moment they were having. She looked outside, wishing her boyfriend was there too, but she knew he would be back very soon.

When Sakura stripped Naruto's shirt from him with a smile, he was suddenly very shy, saying, "Thanks, Saku-chan, but Ino is here." She yelped and tried to get up but he didn't let go, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her. Ino rolled her eyes, but still in her own damp things said, "I think we need clothes."

Sakura nodded and said, "I will be back." She went to her room to get clothes for herself and Naruto, but the same for Naruto who was now under a sheet on the sofa, but before she entered, she called back, "I will take a shower too and later you go, Ino, and then Naruto."

The two ninja nodded and she entered, closing the door but not completely, while Ino went to the kitchen, not much wet any longer, to prepare something to drink and eat. The room was warm, but she wrapped her towel around her. Naruto took the opportunity to take off his clothes, but glancing at the kitchen noticed that Ino could still see the sofa. So he slipped under the sheet as he stripped off his clothes, making Ino giggle, knowing what he was doing, and sigh, 'What a day, I'm happy Sakura-chan and Naruto are together and happy, and more cool, they want each other, and I'm sure they will do the deed very soon, hehe. I think I'm going to make the pool more interesting, now knowing more about them and their desires."

Naruto was waiting for Sakura to come out the bathroom, looking through the bathroom door that she had left slightly ajar, trying to peek, but Ino decided to come back just then and sit in a chair in front and left of him, making Naruto lie on the sofa, thinking 'I wish had seen more of her but I'm happy with what I had seen and touched, hehe.' He looked at Ino who was sipping her tea while his own tea was on the table, Naruto got it and began to drink and they began to talk about anything interesting in the village.

Sakura, in the shower, was shocked by how much of a mess her clothes were and a little flustered about how much skin she let Naruto see. She laughed and smirked, knowing he liked what he'd seen, remembering what he said about her ass. She looked in her mirror again and looked at her ass , wiggled and nodded while Inner said, **'You rule, girl, with that ass. You beat Hinata like there's no tomorrow and more you just KO'd her. Naruto loves us and loves our body and not that whore of white eyes girl. You just need to be more bold and sexy for him, but I'm proud of you when you forgot our panties. Naruto knows how sexy we are, girl.'  
**  
Sakura said, 'I'm with you but that was embarrassing too and'..

Inner Sakura said**, 'And what? It's the best, besides he doesn't think bad of us, more he believed us when you said the truth. Anyway, it's not like he saw everything.'  
**  
Sakura nodded and entered the shower, turning the tap. She sighed as the hot water hit her nude body. 'That's true, it's not like really I let him see my whole body for now, but very soon, hehe. Anyway, I just want to kiss him and feel his body and be happy.'

**'Yeah… he kisses amazingly.'  
**  
'Yeah… I love my Naruto.'

Inner Sakura said, **'We love our baka.'**

Sakura just nodded and closed her eyes and began the ritual of the shower, thinking about Naruto and their future.

Meanwhile, Ino turned on the radio, which playing Steal my sunshine (from the respective owner group for information is Len) was singing from Kidloco, making Ino smile. Naruto was singing along when Sakura came back with some dry clothes for Ino. She had already changed into dry clothes after her shower, wearing a red t-shirt which said ninja rules the world and a black skirt with her clan logo, with some black stockings, the two of them smiled at the sight of her.

As she handed Ino her clothes, Ino leaned in and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Now is the time to play a little with Naruto-chan – he's in his undies under the sheet. I didn't see it because I don't need to see, like I promised not to spy on Naruto or tease him, and because Naruto was so cute with embarrassment, getting his clothes off under the sheets, while I was in the kitchen."

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, Ino-chan I may have some time with him."

Ino nodded and went off to shower. Some time later, when she came back in the fresh clothes Sakura had given her – a white t-shirt with a carnelian flower and a pair of blue jeans – and she was drying her hair with her towel she looked at Naruto who was still on the sofa and still half-dressed, because it looked like Sakura forgot to give him something, and smiled, seeing they were making out like there was no tomorrow, Sakura on Naruto's legs, or rather on his hips with open legs, (still with the sheet on him) while Naruto was under her, his hand in her ass, Sakura's hand was in his hair, they were moaning from the kisses and their moving hands (Inner Sakura was in ecstasy), and Ino blushed hard. As they broke the kiss, looking at each other with love and lust, Ino decided to stop things before they went any further - she really didn't want to see her friends fucking because the make out was hot, and damn, they knew how to kiss. She cleared her throat loudly, startling the two poor lovers so that they jumped, making Sakura hit the floor with a thump, her skirt ridden right up her legs, showing her panties.

Naruto looked away in Ino's direction before Sakura got temperamental, while the poor pink-haired girl didn't know what to do. Ino was laughing while Inner Sakura was ranting about it, **how dare Ino-pig interrupt their moment**. Sakura said, "Shut up, you two", addressing Ino and her inner, while Naruto was brushing his hair in embarrassment. Naruto asked, "Saku-chan, you ok?"

Sakura just nodded and stood up, tugging her skirt down. "Ok, now we are dry and dressed," she said, "and it's started raining outside again. Do you want something to drink?"

Naruto said, "Orange juice, please, Sakura-chan. You know I don't want to get sick."

Sakura nodded. "But with that fox I think you never will get sick."

He just laughs while he hugged her, making her blush feeling the warmth of his naked chest against her body. She glanced at Ino, waiting for her answer.

Ino said, "Just tea can be good. We've already drunk it but another is good."

She nodded and turned to go, but Naruto stopped her. "Eh, girls... can I get some clothes? I know my Sakura-chan wants me in my undies, but I don't want to flash my package to Ino. I'm already letting her see my sexy ribs and torso, don't mention to you, Sakura-chan, hehe, having fun while we make out, hehe."

Blushing deeply, both girls chorused, "!NARUTO!"

Now Naruto was closer to Ino, so she hit in him head and smiled evilly, while Sakura hit him with a pillow. He yelped, but continued saying, "Soo, some help?"

Sakura looked to Ino, Ino looked to Sakura, Sakura blushed and said, "Well, I can give some clothes to Naruto-kun to change and, well, Naruto-kun, your clothes will be in the washing machine and later the dryer after our clothes are washed and dry too. You know how girls' clothes get more time and delicate time too."

Grinning, Ino said, "So you had clothes for Naru-chan?"

Sakura stuttered out an incoherent response, her face flaming, but as Ino started laughing, she found her tongue. "Shut up, Ino-pig!" she exclaimed, and then, catching sight of Naruto's knowing grin, went on, "You, Naruto, can stop smirking like that, you pervert, and you too, Ino. Don't you dare say anything more. Just change the topic, ok!"

"But Sakura-chan," said Ino in her most innocent voice, "I'm not doing anything. Why, Sakura, you're always thinking like a pervert." With a sly glance at Naruto, she added, "Look, Naruto, what you did?!"

Naruto just said, "Hey, I didn't do anything! Stop making Sakura-chan get mad at me!"

"Ok, ok, sorry, Naruto, but you know Sakura is a pervert."

Naruto didn't answer her but look at Sakura instead. She had been smiling when Naruto spoke, but did not like it when Ino accused her of being a pervert, though Inner Sakura privately agreed. "Shut up, you two, stop saying that, Ino-pig."

"Ok, sorry, Sakura-chan and Naruto, it's just I'm happy for you two and it's easy to make you two blush - just like you're doing right now."

Naruto sighed and said, "So no clothes for me? I know I'm sexy, but I think I need something, the day's still going on, raining or not it's like afternoon."

The girls glanced at the clock and were surprised to see how much time had passed. It was now three o' clock, and Naruto's empty stomach rumbled. The girls laughed, only to blush when their stomachs growled as well.

"Ino, why not make some ramen right now while I search for clothes for Naruto," Sakura said. Ino nodded and went back to the kitchen while Sakura returned to Naruto to go to get him clothes. Still eyeing Naruto's muscular body, she thought, "Man, I just want to the one undress him and get his wet clothes off his sexy body, because I want to see his hot naked body - except he undressed under the sheet without me, damn baka. But even though I didn't undress him, I felt him nicely down his body while we were making out like that, and the feeling was so nice, and the kiss, oh damn, that hot kiss he gave to me - so hot it almost got me -" But she stopped when she realized that she was thinking out loud and not in her head. She shut her mouth with her hands and flushed an even deeper shade than Hinata's blushes.

Naruto who was drinking the orange juice when he heard that all blew everything out of his mouth, making Ino yell at him while Sakura was very embarrassed and in shock. She ran to her room, blushing, and saying, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!"

Naruto just laughed nervously while Kyuubi laughed hard. **'Oh wow, our vixen want us so hard make us so hard.'** Naruto blushed while Ino just laughed and at the same time worried about Sakura because she had run like the devil was to her ass. Sure she thinks Naruto was attacking her ass. After that Naruto and Ino were in silence, while they heard some yelling and some words they didn't know Sakura knew. At last Naruto broke the silence. "Ino, please don't say anything to Sakura. She is very flustered about what she admitted. She just needs to reconcile her feelings and her libido. She isn't a pervert, but she needs to see how amazing it is to be free with what she feels and know it's not bad but good. You know how she waited for that teme, but with me she's getting that freedom and love, and it's ok. She needs to get herself and know with her libido and temper and all that. You know what I mean right, Ino?"

Ino nodded and said, "Wow, Naruto, when did you become wiser?"

He laughed. "I'm always wiser, I'm never that smart." As they waited for Sakura to come out again, he went on, "I'll wait. She'll come fast. I can't be in my boxers, especially if something happens to the village or the Hokage needs us. I don't want to go out - you know hehehehe."

Ino understand that and said, "Yeah that can be embarrassing. What clothes she will give to you?"

Sakura sighed, returning from her room with some clothes. "I have some clothes that can be useful for you, Naruto, but ..."

Ino raised her brows, and Sakura blushed, making Naruto nervous. "So, what are the clothes you got for Naruto?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan, what it is?" he asked curiously.

One hand raised behind her head like Naruto did, Sakura again sighed. "The truth is I don't have male clothes, except Naruto's jacket, and I really forgot about it."

Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry; you can give it to me later. Er, but about my clothes?"

She sighed and let them see the clothes. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor while Ino laughed so much she almost fell from the chair she was sitting in. Sakura blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"No way will I use that, Sakura-chan."

Ino laughed more, and Sakura asked, "Naruto, it's either your wet clothes or one of my female clothes, and sure nobody wants to see you like that nor do I want you to use it but you got my idea, unless."

Blushing, Naruto said, "Ok, ok, I get it, Sakura-chan but thinking better (pervert smile) I can have you pantie too?"

In rage, Sakura snatched up the closest thing to hand and hit him with it, in this case a lamp. Luckily Naruto caught it while Ino stopped her from making more chaos in there, as she didn't want Sakura's parents to get mad at them for that.

Naruto said, "Sorry, Saku, sorry. It's just I didn't let pass that after what you let see. Ok, the shirt is ok, lucky it's not pink or red or female color, normal can be said, that means I don't have a problem with the shirt, but the shorts? Don't you think it's too short for me?"

Sakura blushed and said, "Shut up baka… it's the only thing I had for you. I don't want you in boxers, mostly because of that girl here."

Ino smiled. "Oh so, you want Naruto in boxers when I'm not here? I can help you if you want hehe."

Sakura blushed and started stuttering, eventually managing to splutter, "Shut up, Ino-pig!"

Before they started fighting, Naruto got up, the sheet wrapped round his body, letting the girls know that he had the clothes, and began to walk to the bathroom. On the threshold, he paused and asked, "Is Ok in your home?"

Sakura said, "Yes, my mother will come days later, she had some business in another little village and those days will be mine, so don't worry."

Naruto nodded and entered the bathroom. With a disappointed sigh, Sakura sank down onto the sofa. Although Ino noticed, she did not say anything. After all, she had had her fun, but now, she wanted to relax like Sakura. A silence was good for her and her best friend, while in the bathroom who funny is the door was not completely closed, so they can hear what happened but they didn't see in that direction because they were already talking after a brief silence, chatting about girls' things, while Naruto was in the bathroom. Standing in the shower, feeling the water wash over his body, he was remembering the spar with Sakura and Ino, blushing a little, but trying to not think that much. He soaped himself down and shampooed his hair, and then forgot about the rest of the world.

The girls eventually stopped talking and Ino, tired after the fight and the run through the rain and the afternoon's talk, went to one of the spare rooms to take a nap. Sakura waited for Naruto on the couch, feeling tired herself, but smiling as she thought of everything that had happened lately and how happy she was, waiting that much to be with him, how stupid she was when she was 12, but 12-year-olds always do stupid things **(Kidloco: tell me about it ... I did many crazy things at that age, lol, how I was in love with a girl that fast, ok not that fast but same, mostly who are not in my age but much younger, I mean if I was 12 they were like 10 or 11, but that blond short girl was ... (pervert smile) Sakura hit me and said, 'Baka, back to the history and don't tell about your perverted days ... Now I know why so…' Naruto said, 'Sakura-chan, he is just that, so…' Sakura said, 'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Annoyed, I said, 'Hey, I'm here, you know?' They giggled and said together, "We know.' 'Ok back to my fanfic'..)** go after the mysterious cool guy while ignoring the outcast loudmouth last students, but then time passed with them and they got to know each other better, when one left, the other one stayed with her, but later that one special guy left for training to be strong for her and that stupid promise to get that bastard to her. She really hated that promise and how Naruto was determined to get him back, but she knew it was not only for her but also him. Sakura believed he would be the next and best Hokage, because he was already the best ninja, and she was happy for him and his future if everything went right like they wanted it to go. She was happy to have met Kidloco in the Wave mission **(kidloco: you all will know what she means in my own fanfic but the only difference in my fic, I'm with Saku and not Ino and Ino with Naru and ... well, that's a surprise XD but here it's different (paradox) but still deciding something, hehe, let's get back to the story before Ino tells me to stop interrupting my own story, lol, Ino comes with a spoon saying, "Hell yeah, so shut up and write before there's no lunch for you, and I'm making your favorite which is fish." I look to her and just say, "Ino-chaann!")** and with his help, had known Naruto better and how amazing he was, but still she was confused with her heart in that time and her feelings too, one to the Uchiha and the other to Naruto, but the time helped her, so now she was happy and waiting to see what more they could do together.

Sakura saw Naruto leaving the bathroom, but still in her bedroom, and flushed at the sight of his half-naked body, seeing his sexy wet muscles. Inner Sakura commented on it with a drool, **'Oh yeah, what mama like, mama likes too much.'**

She sighed, annoyed with her Inner, but at the same time she was disappointed as Naruto moved away from the half-open door, Inner Sakura whining and wanting him to come back and lose the towel. She went back to looking at the afternoon sun almost night, getting personal needs from her Naru-kun, like her Inner wanted too, but Ino was in the guest room and she didn't want her to accidentally see them like that. Blushing at that thought she decided to wait for him, so when Naruto came out of the room he noticed that Sakura was alone, and asked, "Where is Ino-chan?"

Sakura jumped, then looked at him with a smile. "She's sleeping in the guest room – she's tired from the training and the run, and so am I. What about you?"

"You're right, I'm not that tired, hehe."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you're not that tired, but" *yawn* "we can still talk a little, unless you want -"

Naruto did not let her continue, and just said, "It's ok, Sakura-chan. Besides, it's getting dark and the sun's down, and I'm sure Baachan is a little worried."

Sakura almost yelled, were it not for Ino who was still sleeping. "I forgot about that!"

"Don't worry, baby," said Naruto. "Remember the shadow clones?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh, yeah, forgot, hehe."

"Don't worry, baby. Maybe we can talk about other jutsu you didn't use in the spar if you like, or we can go to sleep. Ino-chan had the right idea."

Sakura with a smirk said, "So Naru-kun, you ready to sleep on the sofa?"

"Yeah, it looks nice but sleeping in your bed could be interesting." His cheeks were pink.

Sakura giggled and threw a sofa pillow at his face, laughing at the expression he made. "Oh, Naru-chan, I know you want to sleep in my bed."

Naruto said, "Well, your bed looks nice but the owner looks more inviting, beside it's only to sleep unless –"

Sakura blushed and said, "Naruto!" Later Sakura giggled, "Imagine the look of Ino if she sees us in the same bed, hehe". He blushed but said nothing, and Sakura continued, "Besides, the other room is occupied with Ino sleeping, and I really don't want Ino to wake up in the night or tomorrow and come into my room and see us there. It would be annoying and embarrassing if she yells or goes like a pervert, worst if she decides to be a pervert and she decides to join us in bed." She blushed, but continued, "And I really don't want her with us unless you want that."

Naruto got red again and tried to not think of a threesome, the dream of every guy in the world.

"So what is your decision, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped and blushed again, and stuttered, trying to say something, but Sakura smiled and caught his hand and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry, baby, I'm tired, you're tired and I really want to sleep."

Naruto said, "Don't worry, baby, I'm in your house and being a good visitor, whatever you want I will do. Besides, I love you."

Sakura smiled and sat in his lap. "I love you too, baby." Resting her forehead against Naruto's she looked deep into his eyes. Naruto smiled, his hands caressing her sides, whilst Sakura's hands were clasped around his shoulders. She giggled and Naruto smiled too and kissed her, not passionate, but a sweet, innocent kiss. Just relaxing and kissing at first, the more they kissed, the more passionate the kiss became, but they stopped before it became hotter, mostly what Sakura was feeling in her tights, like Naruto, she felt his hardness making her blush and notice how wet she was, Naruto blushing too. Sakura decided not to notice that and she put her forehead on Naruto's forehead, looking into those blue eyes, losing herself in that blue sea.

After a little time looking into each other's eyes, Sakura said, "Oh Naru-kun, how stupid I was to not see the great guy I had under me *yawn* I was so lost for the lies of the cool guys but the real one always was there for me, always ready to make me laugh or smile or help me in my depression or when I'm sad, tried to make me feel better and so much more. I can keep going the whole night because there's so much I need to say to you."

Naruto said, "Baby, you don't need to."

"No Naruto, I need to say it." Naruto nodded, but held her hand, making her smile. "I know I had said it but now we're official, I need to say it."

He nodded and kissed her, and said to her, "I know, Sakura, and I'm happy, I'm with you today or may be in the past, or be in official role like teammate, I just like to go to the present and now in our future and we're happy now, right, Sakura-chan?" She nodded and he continued, "But you're tired and wet but tired", making her blush and say "Naru-kun!" He laughed but continued, "And you need to sleep, so go to your room and sleep." She groaned at that but he continued, "I will sleep here but if you want me or need me, you know where I am."

She nodded and smiled as she stood up, letting him spy her underwear, and began to walk away feeling how wet she is, making her blush again but smile giving a little show to him, while Naruto looked at her body, mostly her ass. She stopped, making Naruto look at her before she could know what he was doing, and said, "I'm leaving the door open but don't think perverted ideas, or maybe you may but remember Ino is here" - she giggled - "and I'm leaving it open too if you or Ino need me for something."

He nodded; Sakura noticed something in Naruto and said, "Hey, you aren't using the shorts!" She set her hands on her hips.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm lucky I don't use it. I just discovered that sweet pants, so decided to use it."

"You look good in that I can tell you – wait. Were you searching in my closet? Naaa—ruu-too …"

"N- no, Sakura-chan, that was in the corner."

Sakura said, "Oh yeah, that was one I forgot to put in the closet. Damn, I sure want to see you in those shorts."

Naruto said in surprise, "Oh that was your plan, eh?"

She blushed and later giggled, and said, "Maybe?, Or maybe not. Those shorts were the last I had, but -"

"Pervert!" said Naruto, making her blush and say, "I'm not!" He just laughed and said, "Better go to bed and maybe get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day for us, maybe, another date or maybe make fun of Ino's snoring."  
Sakura laughed hard but stopped so as not to wake up her friend. He kissed Sakura and went back to the sofa while she walked to the room but before she feel a slap in her ass, she squeal and look to him saying, you really love my ass, he just nood and back walking to her room. Sakura looked at herself and decided she didn't want to change again, and jumped into the bed, making a little show to Naruto, forgetting that her door was open. She snuggled down in bed, dropping off to sleep quickly, while Naruto took a little time to fall asleep, watching Sakura as she slept in peace, thanks to Kurama who gave him good eyes to spy better. He spied on Ino too, who was cute sleeping as well, getting a smile at the sight, and with that he went to sleep with a smile, thinking of Sakura and a family, while Ino who was pretending she was sleeping, had seen and heard the two of them chatting with a smile, and had known he had looked at her too, making her blush, but deciding not to let him know she was awake, so she went back to sleep, thinking that the next day she would read some scrolls she was learning from the I&T training and a new scroll Kidloco had sent to her by mail …

**-NS-  
Kidloco rant time again..  
Oh yeah! For the love of panties, I finish that chapter already.. sorry had be like 6 month of the waiting of that chapter, but damn that had be one the most difficult chapter I had write, you don't had idea of what I had do.. write, erase, rewrite, erase, rewrite, make new lines, erase some no sense, re write, write news items, fix my grammar and orthographic (still, after that I did that, I send to my beta to fix what I dint fix and make more sense when is not had sense and ect) sorry for the wait but really had be difficult chapter, beside working and distraction (others fanfics to read XD) I had already chapter 6 (lol) but chapter 5 had be change everything with the new idea I just write making change everything, and I going to confess I was almost ready to rewrite everything because people had tell me I'm going fast and ect but, days ago I come with a idea to help people know why they go easy in pairing and dating and ect, beside I still need write they first official kiss or first kiss, just know what to do with 5 chapter, but goin to had a little brake in narusaku (not hiatu or ** like that just a little break) I had a new project, a mayor project, thank for the author of early team, I decide to do the same, I already had the background and the character and others things and the prologue of the history and what want to do but I need full attention so I taking a break of narusaku, maybe finish the two short fanfic or other still I dint write it, but never had stop writing in my notebook (not lapto, but in notebook and pencil XD) I'm writing the 3 chapter of my fanfic when I come to naruto world, that all going to said and ect :D, what more? Sorry for everyone again for my lateness, and thanks everyone who review, exept a bastard but I lol in him face because he a loser lol and like a blenderite said, gtfo you ** XD  
Thanks for everyone and had fun with that chapter and please review**

**PD 6/13/13: I had put news things there so some part is not beta from wlkwos  
Kidloco out**


End file.
